Hide and Seek
by sweetestflame
Summary: Best friends Bella and Jasper are off to college to start fresh, but what happens when a few familiar faces surprise them? Can they break free of their former images or will it be high school all over again? All Human! B&E/J&A.Rated M for future chaps
1. Speeding cars

_**Author note: Okay, I know this is short, but bare with me. This is my first fanfic and I am very nervous about it. If you like it or even if you don't, please feel free to leave me a review and let me know what I could improve on. Yes, the Cullen's will be in future chapters if this gets that far, so if that's your concern, rest assured. Thanks so much and please R&R!!**_

Bella POV

"Jaz, I really don't know why you do this to yourself" I began. This was the third time this week we had driven by Cullen

house. Jasper had this crazy crush on Alice, but he never seemed to get enough guts to actually talk to the girl. I felt for

him really, he is after all my best friend. But what I didn't understand about him is that he is easily one of the hottest guys

in the school, well was. School is over now, and we are about to start college. This may be what is causing Jasper to mope

like a sissy. He knew he probably wouldn't see Alice again, and it was a pain. He had never so much as spoken to Alice, but

there was always this joke between us that Alice was his woman. "Ah Bella, I am such an fucking loser!" Jasper moaned as

he parked across the street. "I mean how long has this gone on? All of high school I cowered away from speaking up. You'd

think I'd have grown some balls in four years!" Jasper said through his hands, which now covered his face in shame.

Neither of us had never really had time for people, with our hectic schedules and our corrupted home lives. "Jaz its okay,

you know I'm a lame ass too, don't feel bad!" I took his hand and made him face me. I knew what would cheer him up. He

always liked it when I sang to him. Since we were little kids and his dad would hit him, I would always sing to him to

distract him. I could only think of one song that would fit right now. "**There, there, baby It's just text book stuff It's in the **

**ABC of growing up Now, now, darlin' Oh don't lose your head 'Cause none of us were angels And you know I love you, **

**yeah" **This was one of my favorite songs by Imogen Heap. He smiled up at me. "Bella, what would I do without you?"

Jasper whispered. "Um, probably stalk Alice Cullen all day!" I said and he launched himself at me and began tickling me.

"Ugh! Ah, stop I surrender! You wouldn't stalk Alice, you would be plotting world domination or something similarly

devious!" I squealed and he released me. "Okay, I think I've been creepy enough for one day, don't we have to get going

now?" He asked me. "Yeah, actually we should have been on the road like an hour ago, but who's counting?" I said giving

him a light punch on the arm. "Farewell Alice, I hardly knew ye!" Jasper said in a mock sad voice, but I could hear the true

sadness behind it. The drive to the university would be a long one; well the longest road trip the pair had ever been on.

They would be attending the ASU in Phoenix, which was about a two-day drive from their hometown of Forks, Washington.

We chose Phoenix because I had visited my mother there every other summer since I was five. I say every other summer

because my mother was a very inconsistent person and I guess sometimes she forgot she had a daughter. The visits

stopped abruptly two years ago when she died, an accidental overdose of prescription narcotics was the official consensus.

So I was stuck with Charlie, my alcoholic father. He never did anything physically to me, but sometimes the worst kind of

abuse is the emotional kind. No, that's not true, I would take Charlie's crap ten million times over rather than suffer the

physical abuse Jasper had suffered under his father. Jasper and I were just two of a kind right from the start; we were

determined to get the hell away from all of the crap that surrounded us, so Phoenix it was! The two of us struggled

through high school to make honors so we could earn a good enough scholarship to get us the hell out. There was no one

to wave us off as we set out to begin our new lives, no crying mothers, and no proud fathers. Just this emotionally

desolate place with its damn rain always trying to drown us. But we pulled out, we kicked towards the surface and we

were leaving and never coming back. The drive would be long, but the destination was worth the wait. Not so much the

destination, as it was the possibilities the place seemed to hold for us. I could hardly wait.


	2. By the way

Edward POV _Author note: hello and thanks to those who took a look at the first one, I know things seem slow right now but they will pick up I promise. But if anyone has any suggestions or comments please let me know, I would be happy to improve. So please read and review so I can know how I am doing okay?? Thanks so much and enjoy!_ Edward POV

"Ugh Alice, must I be here for this?" I asked as she began decorating her side of the dorm room. On Alice's insistences we arrived at the university a few days early so she could "adjust". Adjust my ass; she just wanted to stake her claim on the dorm room before her new roommate arrived. Me, I'm not to fussed about these things, but my twin here discussed the sharing of the room as if she were talking about foreign trade. Girls, I tell you. They sure know how to over do it. Overdone is Alice's middle name.

I felt a quick smack to the back of my head then Alice's screeched "Edward you could at least make yourself useful and go throw these boxes away!" she said indicating the large amount of boxes scattered around the room. "Uh, alright I'll be back in a minute, don't do anything crazy while I'm gone ok?" I said leaving her to mumble like a lunatic under her breath. "Man my roommate will be here any minute and this place is a mess and I've got this stupid ass of a brother sitting here doing nothing the whole time when he could have been helping me, what am I going to do? My new roommate is going to think I'm a flipping pig, then were not going to get along and the whole rest of college I am going to be stuck sharing a room with someone who hates me!!" With this Alice plopped herself on the floor to take a breath. "Crazy as a loon." I whispered to myself as I heard her psychotic rant from down the hall. Hopefully there would be no bloodshed while I'm gone. I truly felt bad for whoever this unfortunate girl was. She would now be Alice's roommate. Oh the horror!

Bella POV

"Yay!! Jasper we finally made it!" I said nudging him awake as we approached the campus. He and I had alternated driving the whole way. "Hmm? Were here? Man its flipping hot here Bella! You sure know how to pick um." Jasper mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes like a child. True, it was freaking hot, I felt like I was melting, my clothes clung to me as soon as I rolled down the window. I quickly rolled it back up and was welcomed once more by the blaring A/C. I quickly parked Jasper's car in the parking lot in front of the building that was to be our new home. Jasper and I unloaded all my things, which really didn't amount to much and headed for my dorm first. We figured it made more sense for me to get all my junk out of the car first. Jasper had most of my things in his strong and capable arms and I held a few bulky things like my blanket and pillow. Jasper headed up before me as I closed the car up. When I got to the room I found Jasper standing there gawking like an idiot, with his mouth open and eyes wide. I entered the room and saw why he was acting like a fool. There in all her pixy-like glory stood Alice Cullen in the flesh. She smiled nervously from me to Jasper, then spoke "Hi, I am Alice Cullen your new roommate." She held gave a small wave. "Hey Alice, I kinda already know you, But I am Bella Swan and this idiot is Jasper Whitlock, and he usually isn't this articulate." I said glaring at Jasper's dumb ass. Finally some sense came to him and he extended his hand to Alice. They shook hands shyly and Jasper asked "where do I put your junk Bells?" he croaked. I looked to Alice. "Oh, I am sorry here let me help you, your bed is on this side Bella, but if you prefer the other side I can move…" She trailed off. I could tell she liked the side she was on, and she was here first. First come, first served. It was only fair. "Na, its no problem Alice, this side is fine I said as jasper dropped the contents of his arms on the bed. "So Bella, you said you already kinda knew me, may I ask how?" Alice said carefully. "Oh yeah! Right, we went to high school together, in forks?" I said tentatively hoping she would at least remember seeing me around. She looked slightly embarrassed now. "Um, we've had a few classes together too-" I was then cut off. I hadn't even seen him standing there in the doorway. "She's been in the same school as us since like kindergarten Ali, so has Jasper" the bronze haired beauty said smiling indulgently at his sister. "Hey guys, I am Edward Cullen, I know you guys may not remember me, but we also had a few classes together over the years." He said winking at me. Oh-my-god! Edward Cullen! Who could forget a face like his? When I saw Alice I had totally forgotten that he was her twin. Edward looked at me and smiled and we both started laughing. Alice and Jasper looked confused. "Okay let me elaborate, back in like the third grade I had a crush on Mr. Cullen here and when I told him I liked him he poured sand in my hair and I called him a poopy- head. That was the end of our relationship," I said though trying not to laugh. We never so much as looked at each other over the years. "Ah, so sad. You can wash the sand out of your hair but you can never erase the harsh names said in the heat of the moment." Edward said with a wry smile. Jasper and Alice laughed nervously. "By the way, I'm not much of a poopy-head anymore." Edward whispered to me. What a great way to a fresh start huh? I was rooming with my childhood crush's twin and my best friends dream girl. Wonderful.

Okay I hope you liked it. I'm going to post another as soon as I get home from work tonight so if you think I left it hanging have no fear. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!


	3. Artificial sweetener

**_Author note: Hello again Author note: Hello again! So I don't have much to say about this one. But if there are any questions or comments let me know! Enjoy!! _**

**Alice POV**

I had been momentarily stunned by the piercing stare of Jasper. Bella and Edward were chatting away in a friendly way

and that left Jasper and I to awkwardly try to make conversation. I mumbled some question about where his dorm was,

and turned to look at him. As soon as I looked at him I felt his gaze burn into me, like he could see right down into me. I

suddenly felt naked under his eyes and I had to turn away as he answered me. "I uh think my dorm is the building right

across from this one, in fact I can see it from the window" He said indicating the building directly in front of this one. They

were so close you could probably yell across to talk. I was about to say something about how Edward was in the same

building when poopy-head interrupts. "Which room number are you in?" Edward asked him. I roll my eyes at him in

annoyance. "C-325 I think, I haven't met my roommate yet though." Jasper said. Edward smiled broadly and held out his

hand. "You just met him! I am in C-325." they both laughed and shook hands. "Well what do you think of that?" Jasper said

turning to Bella. She smiled at him and shrugged. "We'll be right across from each other, and we can send light signals to

each other!" Bella said turning to Edward laughing. They got along so well so quickly. I wished I could be like that. Let go of

all my reserve and be myself for once. It just seemed so hard sometimes when people expected so much of you. That is

why I chose to come here. I knew I would be far away from anyone who knew me and I would be able to start a fresh new

me. I was counting on there being people who knew me here, so what are the chances that my roommate is someone who

has kinda known of me most of my life? I guess it's just the luck of the draw. But I will make the best of this. I am to tired of

being artificial sweetener, being fake and trying to please everyone. From now on I am doing what makes me happy.

"So, uh Bella there is a welcoming party tonight at one of the frat houses, I was thinking maybe all of could go, it would be

a good chance for all of us to get to know each other better." I said tentatively.

I felt like such a fool as it was for not recognizing someone who had been in almost all my classes from grade school

through high school. Of course after I took a second look at Jasper I remembered seeing them together a lot at school. In

fact I hardly ever saw them apart. But I guess I never really paid them much attention. I have always been a bit self

absorbed, but I wouldn't call myself conceded. This year I am trying to change, turn over a new leaf. I have always been

pretty popular and well liked so its hard to break free of that cycle. Though I was constantly surrounded by flocks of girls

who claimed to be my best friends, I have always felt invariably alone. With the exception of Edward, I can't really say that

I have any real friends. I hope to change that this year as well. "Uh, yeah sure why not? Jaz, are you up for a party? It will

be our first college bash!" Bella said grabbing Jaspers arm in a mock desperate way. "Sure, sure a party sounds fun."

Jasper said lightly. "But hey, I have to get my stuff to my room too Bella." He said dragging her to the door. I don't know

why but I suddenly felt jealous of their closeness. "Hey Edward why don't you show Jasper here your guy's dorm and me

and Bella here can get her stuff unpacked?" I asked "that's fine with me, plus I really have to get out of all this girly mess

for a minute or two anyhow, c'mon Jasper lets go get your things." Edward said grinning at Jasper. The two of them then

left. "So Bella, how about we get your stuff put away and then we can pick something out to wear to the party okay?" I

asked hoping I wasn't overwhelming her. But nothing seemed to bother Bella, as she jumped up and said "sure why not,

let's get the crap out of the way right?" she smiled at me and we began to put her things away which took less time then I

thought it would, soon after we just sat on the floor and talked for a while. "Bella, can I ask you a question?' I said. "Fire

away" she replied. "Are you and Jasper a couple?" I said staring at my hands. Bella burst into laughter and said "Oh god

no, he's like a brother to me, we could never see each other in that way." She said smiling. "So you guys have never been

together or anything?" I asked trying not to sound interested. " Na, we have never been able to stomach the idea, we

tried to kiss one time but it just felt all wrong, you try kissing your brother and tell me how that feels!" Bella said laughing.

Her laughter was contagious and soon we were both laughing madly at nothing and it was the best I have felt in a long

time. I knew then we had a good chance of being best friends. Or at least I hope so…

**_Okay so PLEASE review! Let me know what I am doing right or wrong. I would love suggestions, comments, or input of any kind, so please take a second to leave me a review; it would really make my day!! Thanks to those who have taken the time to read this, thanks a bunch._**


	4. fully alive

**_Author note: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying my story thus far, I wouldn't know either way because only one really freaking awesome person has left me a review (Tink you rock!) So please people, if you like it or even if you don't, go ahead and leave me a review so I don't feel so alone in this!! But hey I appreciate all of you who are even taking the time to read these too. But yeah that's it, enjoy!!_**

**Bella POV**

So Alice and I had some serious one on one time together as we unpacked my things and then began to get ready for the

party. I was surprised at how much she and I had in common. I mean I always saw her around school with her gaggle of

skanks following her every move but since Jasper was so obsessed with her I was determined not to judge her to harshly

which was easy since she was just so freaking cool. She didn't obsess over a lot of the dumb crap that I thought she might.

But of course she's Alice a known fashion icon in high school. So when it came to choosing what to wear to the party I

didn't really have a say, Alice dominated me in that field. And who knew a little pixy could be so dangerous when armed

with heels and a flat iron? So I surrendered to her will and let her dress me as she saw fit. A few times I had to put my foot

down like when she tried to get me into five and a half inch spiked stiletto heels, first of all I was not the most graceful of

creatures, even barefoot I could manage to trip over my own feet. Second, I had only worn heels twice in my life, once to

mine and Jaspers failed attempt at the prom (we got there, thought it was lame, danced to one song, I tripped and a

bunch of people laughed at me and then we left and spent the rest of the night on the beach telling stupid jokes, plotting

revenge on our unsuspecting student body and wondering why we even tried to go to prom, we kissed at a quiet moment

and realized we should never ever do that again), and another time to my mother's funeral. So I really didn't have much

experience in dressing up at all. I guess in a way I am grateful Alice is helping me, but she does tend to go overboard with

things. My hair she styled in messy curls around my face and that I had to admit looked pretty damn sexy, but there is no

way in hell I am squeezing into her micro-mini tube dress, no matter how she argued, we are nearly the same size but I am

a little taller and my chest a bit more abundant, so the amount of leg and cleavage it showed was just indecent for me. We

finally compromised on a deep blue halter-top that plunged a little low for my liking, with a pair of skin tight jeans that took

me a good fifteen minutes to put on, and that was with Alice pulling them as hard as she could. The shoes were still a bit

much for me, but I guess they weren't the worst she could pull out. They were three-inch peep-toe pumps, glossy black. My

make-up was expertly applied by Alice, using smoky shades of shimery black and gray as well so when I saw the finished

product in the mirror I could hardly believe the reflection I was seeing was that of me. Alice was jumping up and down

beside me in excitement; hardly containing herself she hovered over me and added a few finishing touches, some gloss on

my lips, and some pretty silver earrings. "Now, don't you move or do anything that will mess up your outfit!" Alice warned.

Great, she's treating me like I'm five and I'll run out into the mud as soon as she turns around. I sat on my bed hoping that

wouldn't be the wrong choice. She smiled and said "okay I am going to get ready really fast then we'll call the boy's and tell

them we are ready and we'll be off!" she said excitedly. Alice get ready fast? I doubted that. But just twenty minutes later

she emerged from the bathroom looking like she jumped right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Her short hair was

strategically spiky and her bangs covered part of her face. Her designer outfit must have cost a couple thousand dollars by

the looks of it. She wore a short dress similar to the one she tried to get me into earlier. It was a sparkling silver color that

hugged her every curve and had thin straps that seemed highly unlikely to hold anything in place let alone this dress, but

Alice managed to wear it in such a way as to not look skanky, just sexy. Her strappy silver stiletto heels had to be at least

five inches yet she was so small that they suited her. She truly looked like a super model. "Okay, all done I'll call Edward

now, I am sure they are already dressed, Edward would have enough sense to tell Jasper how I operate by now." She said

taking her phone out of her tiny clutch purse that looked like it couldn't hold much more than that. "Edward? We are ready

to go so get your dumb-ass over here." She said not waiting for a reply she hung up. "Okay they be here in a sec." She

said smiling. "And boy are jaws going to drop when they get a load of our sexy behinds!" I said laughing with Alice and said

"Yeah, and you know what Bella? I am feeling fully alive at the moment!" I smiled at her and said "As opposed to say half

alive? Yeah but I guess I know what you mean. I feel like so full of energy right now, dressed like this and all just feels so

right!" she laughed and said "Yup, tonight will be a good night!" she said in a definite voice. "I hope so Alice, because I

really don't fancy betting against you!" I said and we laughed again hysterically at nothing in particular.

**Edward POV**

My phone rang as I sprawled across my bed, Jasper on his. He was turning out to be a pretty damn cool guy. He and I had

a lot in common, we both liked the same sports and watched the same stuff on TV, and we even shared the same interests

in music. I couldn't believe we went all through high school never talking. I mean sure I had friends in school, but never

ones I could have an actual have a conversation with, most of them were the typical dumb jocks. Jasper has an actual

functioning brain. He said things that were both funny and intelligent. He asked a lot of questions about Alice though. I

guess the guy was only human; you'd have to be out of your mind not to notice Alice. But hey he seemed to me to be a

pretty trustworthy guy, so I won't worry about that bridge till we got there. I in turn asked a bunch of questions about

Bella, the first of which was what their relationship with each other was. "Oh, were just friends, she's been the closest

thing to a sister to me since I can remember, don't think we could see each other any other way." Jasper said. I don't know

what it was about seeing her again but it brought out this different side of me. "So, you guys have never thought of…uh

you know, giving each other a try?" I asked feeling really stupid as soon as the words left my mouth. "Na, we kissed once

and I felt like I was a pervert, like I was kissing my little sister, it just wasn't right." He said seriously. I felt relieved that I

didn't have competition. Wait what? Why the hell did I just think that? Of course I remembered our little spat from the third

grade and I often regretted it through the years, whenever I saw her around. I know we were both kids and no real harm

was done but I couldn't help but feel like I ruined our chance way back then. Throughout high school I never spoke to Bella

once, even though we were in many of the same classes together. But I guess you could say I always had a thing for her

but I was just too much of a jerk to admit it, plus I knew that she had never given me a second look since third grade. Well,

maybe this year I could change that. After all I did have two advantages at my aid now. Alice and Jasper. Speak of the

devil. It was Alice calling. I said hello and was greeted by the unmistakable voice yelling into my ear. "Edward? We are

ready to go so get your dumb-ass over here." She barked and then hung up. Aww, love you too sis. "Hey Jasper, the girls

are ready and demanding our presence." I said while getting of the bed. We both had dressed earlier after we unpacked

his things and then spent the rest of the day watching TV, so off we were ready at a moments notice. "Off we go then"

Jasper said as we headed towards the girls dorm. It took us all of two minutes to get there; I let myself in and was

stunned momentarily by the gorgeous vision before me. Bella looked, as I've never seen her look before. She was without

a doubt gorgeous on any average day. But all dressed up as she was right now, she was stunning. She left me speechless.

She blushed as I continued to gawk at her. Jasper let out a whistle and said, "Well damn Bella, who knew you cleaned up

so nice?" as he went and gave her a hug. She blushed some more and laughed in his grip. I felt a pang of jealousy for a

second at their moment of closeness. Alice came into view and Jasper released Bella and turned his full attention to her.

I've seen her on many occasions all decked out, but tonight she was dressed as she never had been back home. She was

dressed, well I don't know how to say it but I guess she was dressed provocatively. I eyed her suspiciously wondering why

she was pulling out all the stops tonight. "Uh Alice you don't think that dress is a bit short?" I asked gently. "Oh shut your

mouth Edward, you big dumb poopy-head!" Bella interrupted. I looked at her in shock and she cracked up into laughter

with Alice, who stuck her tongue out at me. So much for trying to be a good brother. "Okay Mr. Poopy-head c'mon, you can

escort me to the car, Jasper be a gentleman and escort Alice." Bella said winking at Jasper. So I took Bella's arm in mine

gladly and we all headed out for our night of fun.

**_Okay, so what did you think? Hope you liked it, I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time, but please review ok??_**


	5. Lips like morphine

**_Author note: Hello there! I thought I would format this one a bit differently, it was brought to my attention that the previous chapters might be difficult to read because of how I formatted them. So maybe this will be easier to read. If not, oh well, I tried. Well the chapter is named for the song, Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah, and if you haven't heard it I suggest that you give it a listen. It's a really good song. And it will give you the feel of the moment. _**

**Jasper POV**

The party was just what you would expect.

Loud frat guys chugging beer,

skanky girls clamoring for attention by any means necessary,

which usually meant showing off their goods.

Nice, that's the way to start a meaningful relationship.

Oh, how did you guys meet?

Well I was chugging beer with my bro's,

I saw her taking off her clothes for applause, and the rest is history.

Yes, that's the way things happened nowadays.

I personal have a bit higher standards than most guys my age.

But then again I'm not like most guys my age in any way.

I guess that's why I've never had much of a love life.

Was I just too damn picky?

I mean its not like girls didn't notice me.

Plenty have had the guts to approach me,

even though I am sure they just like me because I seem like a rebel or something.

Or maybe I'm just waiting for the right girl.

I had one in mind.

The impossibly gorgeous little pixy at my side was the girl of my dreams.

I couldn't believe my luck when I found out she was Bella's roommate.

The entire drive down from Washington I thought of Alice and how I would most likely never see her again.

Maybe things were going to finally go good for me. For once in my life I felt a glimmer of hope, I mean I would have never seen myself where I am at right this very moment, Alice was actually in my presence and she was aware that I existed.

Maybe I'm not as worthless as my father always claimed I was.

Who knows?

Edward seemed pretty damn cool, he wasn't the ass I was thinking he'd be, what with him being a jock and all.

I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by the cover.

I of all people should know that.

I know what I look like.

I see the face everyday in the mirror.

I see the thin scars across my face.

Some of the more jagged and grizzly looking ones I can hide because they aren't on my face, but I can't always hide them.

There is only so much you can explain without making people uncomfortable.

The last thing I want is for people to pity me.

I learn from every experience I have.

My scars teach me to be a better person.

They remind me everyday how far I've come.

They also serve to remind me of where I will never be again, ever.

Ah, but back to this uh…party! Yeah!

It could be a funeral for all I cared.

Alice was with me.

Every so often she would lean in and whisper something to me.

Something stupid. Something funny.

Some comment about us being the coolest people here.

She could talk about how the grass grows and I wouldn't care.

She is with me.

Well not in the sense I would like, but hey you got to start someplace.

Bella seemed to be getting on pretty well with Edward.

These Cullen kids weren't too bad.

Halfway to getting a drink a song starts to play

Alice jumps up and down holding onto my arm in excitement.

"Jasper you have to dance with me, I love this song!" She pleads.

Like I could actually say no to her.

The song has a nice beat and I recognize it as a favorite of Bella's.

_**Lips Like Morphine **_

I follow Alice blindly to the dance area.

Bella I see is behind us being dragged to the floor by Edward in a similar fashion.

Only she looks just as I must.

Like she would do whatever Edward told her to, no matter how extreme.

Alice I noticed can be quite aggressive for a pixy.

She stops me where she wants me and positions her back against my front.

As the music plays she moves her body in time with the beat.

She presses her small body more roughly against mine.

**_'I Want A Girl With Lips Like Morphine  
Knock Me Out Every Time They Touch Me  
I Wanna Feel That Kiss Just Crush Me  
And Break Me Down'_**

Her dancing becomes more frenzied, as I move my body in time with hers.

**_'Knock Me Out!  
Knock Me Out!  
Cuz I've Waited For All My Life  
To Be Here With You Tonight'_**

How true the words seemed.

How close to home they hit.

I hadn't looked away from Alice not once since the song began.

She turned herself and was now dancing face to face with me.

Her eyes burning into mine as she continues to move.

I feel completely under her spell.

The song ends and she leans into me. "Hey Jasper, I think I need something to drink now!" Alice shouts over the blaring sound of the next song.

Edward and Bella were ahead of us; I guess Bella bolted as soon as the song ended.

I look at her and smirk.

She hates dancing.

She smiles sheepishly as she jerks her head to the side indicating Edward.

I nod in understanding.

She likes him.

We all head to the drink table and I grab a cup of beer for Alice, and me though I am almost sure she's not a beer girl.

"This okay?" I ask her indicating the red cup of beer in my hand.

"Sure!" she says without hesitating and takes the cup and downs it in one drink.

"Ah, I was thirsty! Can I get another?" She asks me.

Though I am sure it's a bad idea for her to drink the beer so fast, I hand her mine.

She drinks this one a bit slower but still finishes it within a minute. I chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny huh?" She asks stepping closer to me so that her chest is almost pressed against me.

"Oh nothing you just don't look like a girl who would drink beer." I say reaching for a cup for myself.

"Oh really?" she says taking the cup from my hand laughing as she drinks. She's already giddy.

"Well to tell the truth, this is the first time I have had beer." She says still laughing.

"Really? Well maybe you should slow it down then." I say hoping I don't sound like her dad.

She laughs some more and slaps my arm then pulls me back to the dance floor.

I turn back and eye Edward questioningly, he just shrugs his shoulders and mouths "have fun" as he turns back to Bella and the two laughs about something.

Thanks Edward.

Alice is unstoppable on the dance floor.

Every so often on her orders we would go and get some more drinks then swiftly return to dancing.

I probably wouldn't have had more than a few beers, but Alice insisted that I keep up with her, and who knows how many she's had already.

One song turns into a dozen, and Alice slowly begins not to look so well. She sways then begins to stumble, so I hold onto her tight and forcefully remove her from the dance floor.

"C'mon Alice, lets go get some air." I say leading her outside.

She suddenly becomes very agreeable and comes easily with me.

We get out side and I sit her down beside me on the grass beneath a large tree.

The night is cool, and there is a light breeze.

The sweat from dancing makes our bodies colder and I see Alice's small body shiver.

I take off my button down shirt and maneuver her into it.

Her little arms drown in the long sleeves and she giggles.

I am left in only my undershirt. I almost always wear long sleeved shirts, to hide the deep scars along my arms.

I figure its dark and Alice is a little drunk so she won't notice.

"Thank you, I don't know why I didn't bring a coat." She says.

"Uh, probably because its August and we are in Arizona." I say with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I want to lay down Jasper my head feels a little funny, can I lay in the grass?" she asks like a child.

"Uh sure Alice you can do whatever you want to." I say because its not a bad idea, my head is starting to feel a little wobbly too.

With that she let herself fall back into the thick grass, but promptly pulled me down with her.

I had to fight the urge to stare at her so instead I looked at the stars.

"So Jasper, tell me now honestly okay?" Alice says.

I turn slightly in her direction and she is attempting a serious face.

I have no clue where she is going with this.

"Sure," I say hesitantly.

"Am I drunk?" She says through giggles.

I eye her suspiciously.

"Alice I think we are both drunk." I say lazily.

"Good cuz as long as we are both drunk I can say what I want to right? If your drunk you can't be held accountable for what you say or uh do right? Cuz your drunk" She says looking at me intently.

"I guess so Alice" I say still no clue as to what she is gabbing about. I feel so calm and happy right now I guess I don't care.

She looks pleased with my answer.

"Okay then Jasper can I tell you something?" she says giggling again.

"Go ahead, I swear I probably won't remember tomorrow." I say as the ground begins to feel like it's moving.

I have been drunk before but only Bella was with me and she was drunk too, we said and did a bunch of stupid things and woke up sick as dogs in the morning.

"Well Jasper I want to know if you think I am sexy!" she says going into a particularly strong fit of giggles.

I can't help but giggle stupidly with her and soon were just rolling in the grass like idiots laughing madly at nothing.

"Cuz you know what Jasper?" she says trying not to laugh as she speaks.

"What?" I say though still laughing like a crazy person.

"I think you are pretty damn sexy! Yeah I said it! Your hot!" she shouts loudly and burst back into her fit of laughter.

I don't know what the hell is going on, why she said this, or how the hell I got so lucky to be laying in the grass with Alice Cullen, but I just could not stop the laughter even as I spoke I said each word through spasms of laughter.

"Alice. Ha! You are-you're the most beautiful gorgeous thing in all the grass! I think if you were any more like great I would die!" I said though I am sure it made no sense.

But it was from the heart.

Alice laughed and then cleared her throat in a serious way and spoke

"And Jasper, if you were a horse I think you would be a unicorn because you're so pretty!" She said smiling.

Wait what?

"A unicorn Alice? Of all the things to compare me to, you came up with unicorn?" Alice giggled as I continued to speak.

"Well I think if you were a uh, if you were ice cream you would be a, well I don't remember what I was going to say anymore but it was good." I said laughing yet again.

I don't think I have laughed this much in years. But then again I haven't drank this much in quite a while either.

I turned to look at Alice because she was quiet, and before I knew it she had rolled on top of me.

"Alice uh, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She shushed me and then brought her lips down to mine.

**_Okay so let me know what you thought! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a chance okay? So please pretty please review!! Thanks!_**


	6. untouched

**_Author note: Hello there my pretties! Did you like the last chapter? I hope so, now this chapter overlaps a bit. There are some links on my profile page if anyone is interested in hearing the songs that are referenced. Okay enjoy!_**

**Edward POV**

After the first song ended, Bella practically ripped my arm from its socket in an attempt to get me away from the dance floor.

I'm just going to guess here and say that she doesn't like dancing.

I must say though, she is not that bad at it.

Once she got over her initial nervousness she relaxed and flowed with the music.

She also mentioned that the song was one of her favorites so that may have had something to do with her coming so easily with me in the first place.

To tell the truth I don't really care what I am doing when I am with her, just being with her is enjoyment in its purest form.

She dragged me to the drink table, probably a ploy to distract me from trying to make her dance.

We saw Jasper and Alice down the way from us; they seemed to be getting on pretty well.

Good for them.

It looked to me like Jasper would be able to handle her; lord knows I can't.

She had finished two beers since Bella and I had approached and was now working on Jasper's beer as well.

She pulls him back to the dance floor and he turns to me pleadingly.

I just shrug.

She's your problem now buddy.

He smirks and relents, letting her drag him where she wants him.

That's Alice though. She always gets her way.

I am sure she will keep Jasper on his toes all night.

I turn back to Bella.

She hands me a beer and sips her own casually.

I look down at the beer and frown.

I am not a big fan of beer.

When I do drink I prefer liquor.

"What? What's wrong? I didn't slip anything in your drink Edward." Bella said with a laugh.

"But you know you wanted to! C'mon you know you want to take advantage of me, don't be ashamed of the thoughts you have over my body!" I say putting the beer down.

Bella laughs her melodic laughter, but her face becomes more serious.

"C'mon Edward, what's up? You don't drink? Its okay if you don't, I won't drink anything either." She says touching my arm and putting her own beer down.

I laugh.

I mean I know I look like a pretty boy and all but do I really look so stuffy that I can't even enjoy a drink?

I like to have fun and drink as much as the next person.

Well probably not as much as the frat guys here tonight but still you get my point.

"Bella, I am nineteen years old, of course I drink, but please excuse me if I am a bit more discerning in taste than my dear sister." I say cocking my head in Alice's direction.

Bella looks over my shoulder and burst into laughter as she sees Jasper trying to fight a beer out of her hands.

"I guess she is giving Jasper a run for his money tonight!" Bella says.

"So Mr. Cullen, would you care to enlighten me as to what is in the bounds of your oh so discerning taste?" Bella says tilting her head towards me.

"Well, I suppose I prefer the stronger stuff. It doesn't have to be anything fancy." I explained.

Bella nodded in understanding then grinned.

"Edward would you like to join me in the kitchen, where I am sure we will find a wide array of alcoholic beverages?" She said holding out her hand to me.

How could I not take her hand?

We found in the kitchen every kind of drink possibilities you could think of.

I stood behind the counter and pretended to be the bartender.

"Hello Miss, what can I get for you?" I said to Bella.

She pretended to think long and hard about it then said "Oh, how about a shot of tequila Mr. Bartender?" She concluded with a mischievous grin.

"Coming right up Miss." I said and served two shots. One shot for each of us.

We drank them down quickly and Bella did a twirl and shook her head like she was trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

I suppressed a grin and tried to remain serious as I poured another round.

She eyed the small glass wearily and then looked at me.

"Your not going to chicken out on me are you Bella?" I said goading her.

She smirked and drank it down. "Who you calling a chicken?" she said.

"Hmm, maybe another for the chicken?" I asked as I drank mine.

"Oh ho! Chicken huh?" Bella said edging around the counter towards me.

She grabbed a couple of different bottles and began mixing.

When she was done she produced two glasses of her mixture, which was an odd green color.

She handed me one, and held the other in her hand.

"Okay mister, now we will see whom the chicken is, drink this down in one gulp!" she said.

I gazed at the unpleasant looking drink; it was in a beer cup and full to the top.

"I know this is going to come back and bite me tomorrow, but here goes!" I said.

Bella and I drank at the same time chugging as fast as we could.

The drink was really disgusting.

Both of us slammed our cups on the counter and cracked up laughing.

"That was the nastiest thing I have ever drank in my life!" Bella exclaimed.

"Then why did you make it? Where did you even learn that recipe? I suggest you retire it!" I said drinking a Smirnoff just to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I actually just made it up right now, and you look like a girl drinking Smirnoff you know." Bella said.

"Really Bella, that hurts right here." I said holding my chest.

She laughed.

"So... Since you made me drink that god awful concoction of yours I think its only fair that you join me for another dance." I said pulling her back to the music.

She tried to resist but we were both beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and we didn't have the energy to fight each other.

We made our way to the dance floor just as the song _**Untouched**_ By the Veronicas blared.

Bella POV

Okay, I must admit that I am actually having fun with Edward Cullen.

And yes I am actually dancing! I don't know I guess when I am with Edward I feel like I can do things I couldn't do otherwise.

Sure, it probably helps that I am now drunk off my ass and can't really feel my tongue as it spouts what ever it wants to.

Right now I am singing loudly to the song that is playing and dancing on Edward rather scandalously.

As I grind my body against Edward the words spill out of my mouth as my lips venture dangerously close to Edwards. I dance and I run my hands across his chest and arms as I sing like an idiot. Edwards hands are firmly at my hips.

**_I Go Ooh Ooh, You Go Ah Ah  
Lalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalala  
I Wanna Wanna Wanna Get Get Get What I Want  
Don't Stop  
Give Me Give Me Give Me What You Got Got  
Cause I Can't Wait Wait Wait Any More More More More  
Don't Even Talk About The Consequence  
Cause Right Now You're The Only Thing That's Making Any Sense To Me  
And I Don't Give A Damn What They Say, What They Think Think  
Cause You're The Only One Who's On My Mind  
I'll Never Ever Let You Leave Me  
I'll Try To Stop Time For Ever, Never Wanna Hear You Say Goodbye (bye Bye Bye)_**

I Turn so that my behind is pressed against him and grab his hands putting them back on my hips for a moment my hands gripping his, but when the choirs of the song starts I get brave for some reason and begin to explore my body with his hands.

**_I Feel So Untouched  
And I Want You So Much  
That I Just Can't Resist You  
It's Not Enough To Say That I Miss You  
I Feel So Untouched Right Now  
Need You So Much Somehow  
I Can't Forget You  
I've Gone Crazy From The Moment I Met You_**

From my thighs to my stomach, I trail his hands along me, even slightly brushing over my breasts then back to my hips.

I am being shameless and I know it, but I never get to act this way. Back home everyone knows me.

They have there preconceived notions about me.

Here I have Edward whom I don't really know with me, but I know for some reason, that he isn't judging me.

I feel like I can act stupid with him.

He makes me feel like he would catch me if I were going to fall.

Which I promptly did.

Edward pulled me tightly to him and said "C'mon, let go outside, it hot in here."

I let him lead me out the back door, into a large courtyard with stretches of grass and trees everywhere.

We settled down on the grass and I began laughing insanely.

"What in the world are you laughing at now Bella?" Edward asked in an amused voice.

"Ah nothing, only I think I just sat in a puddle." I said as he reached over and to feel the grass before he sat down next to me.

"I guess the sprinklers must have been going." He said as he lay back onto the wet grass.

"It actually feels nice laying like this." He concluded looking up at me.

I sighed and collapsed across him with my head in the crook of his neck and my chest pressed against his. I hoped privately that he didn't mind my intrusion.

But by the look on his face I don't think he cared.

I don't know how long we lay there together, not saying a word but he lay so still, I had to look up to see if he was still awake.

His eyes were open and staring straight into mine.

Our faces drew closer together and his lips brushed mine.

The moment was silent but then I spoke.

"Uh Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He said in an exasperated voice.

"I have to pee." I said still too drunk to be embarrassed.

He laughed and helped me up, and we headed back inside.

The party had died done to about forty or so people who were mostly sitting around talking now.

I stumbled to the bathroom quickly and came out and found Edward patiently waiting for me.

"How about we find Alice and Jasper now?" He said smiling at me.

"Sounds good." I said.

We didn't have to look to far, as soon as we came out the front door we spotted them under a tree to the side.

Edward had his hand at my waist to steady me as I walked.

We approached them cautiously, neither of us wanting to happen upon an uncomfortable scene.

What we found would most likely embarrass them but it caused us to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Jasper was lying on his stomach in the grass and Alice was flat on top of him, her head resting on his head.

It looked like they made a doggy pile on jasper or something.

Alice's arms were wrapped around Jaspers neck like he was a teddy bear.

I laughter finally woke them up and Jasper sat up so quickly that he sent Alice flying to the side.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry Alice, are you okay?" Jasper said as he helped her to her feet.

She shrugged as he held onto her hands.

Edward cleared his throat.

"So do we even want to know what caused you two to be in such a position?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

Alice scratched her head like she was trying to remember.

Jasper looked to the ground embarrassed.

"Alice wanted a piggy back ride and I fell when I stood up with her." Jasper said looking mortified.

I couldn't help myself this was too funny! I had to ask.

"So why then may we ask did you remain in the fallen position?" I said trying to look serious. Edward tried to look serious as well, which caused me to break out into fresh laughter,

Alice looked down this time and said. "Well, I guess I fell asleep that way and he didn't want to move me." Her face turned red as she said this.

You could tell they were still drunk; otherwise Alice would never let someone question her like this. Neither would Jasper.

Well who cares? We are all drunk.

We headed towards the car and all of us got in.

"Wait Edward, you can't drive your drunk!" I said

He shrugged and said "Oh yeah, so then how do we get home?"

"Uh lets just sit here for a while till we sober up okay?" I suggested.

There was no answer from the back seat and I turned to find Jasper and Alice fast asleep.

Edward put the back of his seat down and closed his eyes.

You know, I am feeling kinda tired myself. I lowered my seat back and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning and we were pulling into the parking lot of our dorms.

"Morning sunshine lets wake these lazy asses up!" Edward said with a mischievous smile.

I smiled back and quietly got out of the car.

**_So, I hope you liked it and please pretty please with sugar on top, leave me a review and let me know what you thought!! Thanks a bunch._**


	7. War and BFFF's

Jasper POV Jasper POV

I was dreaming such a pleasant dream, involving Alice of course.

I was about to reach out and touch her when I feel something being sprayed on me.

I awoke abruptly to find myself in the back seat of Edward's car with Alice, both of us covered in whipped cream.

I look around surprised, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

Bella and Edward are laughing their guts out, each of them holding a can of whipped cream.

Alice is slow to wake up, she turns and to smile at me but when she discovers the cream all over her panic sets in and she eyes Edward evilly.

She runs a hand through her cream coated hair and sighs.

"Jasper it looks like we got some ass to kick." Alice says seriously.

I nod solemnly in agreement.

"This does mean war." I say somberly to Alice.

We both get out of the car as Edward and Bella make a run for it.

Alice and me take off full speed after them.

"Oh Bella, come out come out wherever you are!" I call as we reach the deserted halls of the dorm.

I motion for Alice to take the next hall she nods and scurries off.

I spot a flash of brown hair around the corner and run to catch Bella.

My head is feeling a little achy from the drinking last night, and my neck hurts from sleeping in the car but that doesn't slow me down.

I am behind Bella in a second, and catch her at the waist and tackle her to the floor.

"Hmm, no Edward to protect you?" I ask pinning her to the floor.

"Who says he's not?" Bella asks smiling up at me as Edward races towards me crouched and ready to strike.

I get ready to dodge him, when he is suddenly thrown to the wall by something clinging to his back.

I smile as I return to pinning Bella to the ground.

The beautiful pixy on Edwards back has his hair in her hands and is threatening to bite him if he doesn't surrender.

I make a similar threat to Bella.

"Surrender now, or prepare for the torturous tickles!" I say as Bella looks to Edward for help.

"Nope, he can't help you Bella! I bite his face off." Alice says giggling.

Edward eyed Bella with mock sadness, and she sniffed and pretends to cry.

"Oh boo-hoo! Surrender!" I say and begin tickling Bella mercilessly.

"Okay, okay we surrender!" She howled through her laughter.

Alice shook Edwards head by pulling his hair "And you? Do you surrender?"

She asked roughly snarling at him.

"Yeah, yeah! We surrender, have mercy on us oh powerful ones!" Edward said mockingly.

I released Bella and Alice slid down from Edwards back casually.

"Your damn right!" Alice said to Edward as she sauntered over to me and gave me a victory hug.

"No one puts whipped cream in my hair and gets away with it! But I still love you Bella!" Alice said still holding on to me.

I sure wasn't going to be the first to let go.

Bella went to Edward and he rubbed his scalp in pretend hurt.

"Ow! Alice, how come Bella gets tickles as her torture and I get my hair pulled and you threatening to be bite me! Its not really fair you know!" Edward said indignantly.

Alice simply smiled victoriously and shrugged.

She released me and went over to Bella, taking her by the arm.

"Okay gentlemen, it has been fun but Bella and I must now retire, see you guys later!" Alice announced dragging a reluctant Bella to their room.

I gave a feeble wave and Edward and me turned and headed for our dorm.

"So, you and my sister seemed to be getting along pretty well last night" Edward said as he unlocked the door to our room, glancing at me with a smile.

I looked down embarrassed.

I wasn't sure how to go about this, Edward seemed cool enough, but she is still his sister and he may be protective of her.

"She's a very unique girl," I said cautiously.

Edward laughed.

"Well I guess that is one way of describing her." Edward said collapsing onto his bed.

"Bella though…She is something else. I don't think I've had so much fun with girl in my life." Edward continued.

I felt relieved he was changing the subject.

"But don't think your getting off easy man, I like you, but if you hurt Alice I'll have rearrange your limbs." Edward said looking slightly serious for a moment.

"Same goes to you, Bella is the closest thing I have to family, you mess with her, you mess with me." I said in an equally serious voice.

"Ah well, now that all the overprotective male stuff is out of the way, we can crash out, but later I expect you to tell me everything you know about miss Bella Swan." Edward said yawning as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

I smiled to myself.

If Edward wanted the scoop on Bella, he would have to give me the same for Alice.

I collapsed into my pillow and let the dreams of Alice once again ensue.

Alice POV

"So Bella, you have to tell me everything right this instant! Did you have fun? Was my brother a total loser? How stupid did I look asleep on top of Jasper? That is so embarrassing! Lucky Edward isn't an overly protective brother or he might have caused me a little more embarrassment!" I said in almost one breath.

I felt so exhilarated for some reason.

The games in the hall and the party last night left me feeling so alive, I haven't felt like this in so long!

"Whoa! Slow down Alice and breath!" Bella said laughing,

"Alice I don't think you could look stupid no matter what, and I don't think you'll find Jasper complaining any time soon about having a gorgeous girl fall asleep on top of him. But of course I had fun, I don't think I have laughed this much since Jasper got his pants ripped off when he jumped from a tree last year! And no, Edward was not a loser, he was very nice in fact, I had a wonderful time with him. Actually I think it was me who acted like a loser!" Bella said looking down as a light blush crept into her cheeks.

"Aww, why would you say that Bella? I know my brother, and I can tell you have perked his interests." I said hugging her.

"So, you and Jasper huh? What was that? You two seem pretty chummy all of a sudden!" Bella said poking me lightly.

I scoff. "Ha! I could say the same about you and Edward!" I say though I am sure I am blushing now.

"Why so red Alice? I am usually the one who is blushing for no reason." Bella says eyeing me.

"Oh alright, I guess I think I really might like him a lot." I mumbled.

"You guess you think you might like him a lot? What kind of statement is that? You can do better!" Bella taunted.

"Okay, okay I like him a lot! You happy?" I say turning even redder.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about Alice, and as an insider to the world of Jasper Whitlock, may I inform you that I think he likes you a lot as well." Bella said in a soothing voice.

"Really?" I ask in a small voice.

I am not used to this lack of confidence, but Jasper makes me feel so different.

Bella takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Yes really, so tell me everything that led to you being asleep on top of him in the grass." Bella said grinning.

I described to her how I drank more than I should have, how we went outside and I said a bunch of stupid stuff.

"You didn't!" Bella said loudly when I told her that I asked Jasper if he thought that I was sexy.

"Sadly yes, then I told him that I thought he was sexy, and then he said to me and I quote 'you're the most beautiful thing in all the grass!' boy are we dumb!" I said as Bella laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh I can't wait to make fun of Jasper for that one! The most beautiful thing in the grass? Smooth." Bella said through fits of giggles.

"Oh but that's not all dearest Bella! I told him that if he were a horse he would be a unicorn, because he is so pretty! Can you believe that actually came out of my mouth? How freaking lame!" I shouted.

Bella said nothing, how she even managed to breath through her laughter was beyond me, but it was contagious and soon I was laughing along with her like an idiot.

"And then I kissed him!" I announced.

Bella stopped laughing.

"Really?" She said grinning widely.

I nodded.

"And how was it?" She asked trying not to laugh again.

"Um well I enjoyed it, but to tell the truth, it was my first kiss." I said slightly embarrassed.

"No way! Ah, but I guess I am on the same page as you, I've only ever kissed Jasper and that was unpleasant for me to say the least and Edward slightly kissed me last night but I don't think either counts." She said dismissively.

"Wait what? Edward kissed you?" I said surprised.

I could tell Edward liked her, but he never liked anyone enough to kiss her the first day like that, this was rare.

"No, he slightly kissed me, but I killed the moment by announcing that I had to pee." Bella said.

"Still that is a feat to be proud of Bella! Edward doesn't just go around kissing anyone, I guess we are both kinda prude. Neither of us have ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend." I said feeling a little ashamed.

"Really? Never gone on a date either? Well again I shouldn't talk, I've never even been asked out before, I am sure you and Edward get bombarded by the minute with suitors seeking to take you out." Bella said trying to make light of her situation.

"Well, I've been on one date and it just didn't feel right so I never said yes again, and as for Edward, he is so picky none of the girls were ever good enough it seemed, that is why its so weird how he has taken an instant liking to you." I said.

For it was strange indeed.

Not one girl throughout our lives has ever caught Edwards's attention.

He never so much as gave them a second glance that is until Bella walked in the room.

"Oh me and Edward go way back though remember Alice?" Bella said laughing.

"Oh true, you must have stolen his heart back in the third and had your hold on him since!" I said laughing with her.

But the idea didn't seem so farfetched.

Hmm, maybe I'll ask him about it sometime.

"Bella, I really like him! I know I just met him, but there is just something about him that makes me go all silly! Ridiculous I know, but it's the way I feel." I said in a feeble voice.

"No, you're not silly because I feel the same about Edward even though my brain is saying its is dumb, that you can't feel like this for someone so soon." Bella confessed.

"So what are we to do Alice? We both have kissed someone we hardly know but they are bound to be entwined in our lives now, because of the connection we have with them, Edward being you brother and Jasper practically mine." Bella said looking expectantly at me.

"Hmm, I don't know Bella, I say we just see how this plays out. I think we may have the upper hand though, you can help me with Jasper and I can help you with Edward, the boys will be much too embarrassed in the beginning to ask each other for help." I said

"Boys!" Bella said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah!" I replied though I am not sure why.

"Alice, I think I am going to officially make you my best friend right now! I don't care if you agree or not!" Bella said standing up and taking my tennis racket from the floor.

"I Bella Swan, dub thee Alice Cullen my new best friend!" Bella announced putting the racket on my shoulder.

I took the racket from her and did the same.

"And I Alice Cullen, Dub thee total dumb ass Bella Swan, my new BFFF!" I said

"Wait what does BFFF stand for? You added an extra F!" Bella said puzzled.

"You're my Best Fucking Friend Forever bitch!" I said and we both burst into laughter.

"BFFF's for life then!" Bella screamed.

"Hell yeah!" I said and we both fell to our beds to tired to say any more.


	8. Headlock

_**Author note: Hello there everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been giving my art some attention these past weeks. So I am so sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy and again, please review and let me know how I am doing, what I can improve on and all that stuff. I would really appreciate it. Okay I know you guys hate author notes so I will let you read now. Enjoy!!**_

Edward POV

Over the past few weeks I scarcely saw Bella, Alice was being a hog and didn't want to share Bella.

Well two could play that game.

If I couldn't see Bella, she won't see Jasper.

See Alice is harboring under the belief that wherever Bella goes, Jasper is sure to follow. That was before.

Before he had me as his best friend.

Yeah I said it!

He is my best friend whether he likes it or not.

Therefore he has to do best friend things with me.

So today the two of us are going to take a drive to the lake, but see unlike Alice I have manners, so I will be inviting the two of them along even though this is our best friend time.

See? I am such a gentleman.

Always thinking of others.

"Edward, are you talking to yourself again man?" Jasper said looking up from his pillow.

I thought he was asleep.

"Not talking to myself, just thinking out loud." I grumbled.

I guess I was talking to myself again.

I found myself doing that a lot more lately.

Must be the stress of classes starting tomorrow.

Jasper just grinned lazily, pushing the covers back from him stretching as he got up.

For obvious reasons, I haven't given Jasper's body a second look since we'd began rooming together, but I guess now that I looked closely I noticed a multitude of scars covering his arms and bare chest, one in particular stretched across the entire length of his torso from his collar bone to his abdomen and was pretty grizzly looking.

Jasper must have noticed my staring his eyes flicked down to his chest, his grin vanished and he quickly reached for a shirt on the floor.

I averted my eyes briefly.

"Uh, sorry for staring like that man, I just never noticed that you had so many scars." I said lamely.

"Oh, its no big deal, I forget I have them sometimes sorry. If it bothers you though I'll keep my shirt on, you wouldn't be the first person to be uncomfortable with it." Jasper said shrugging, attempting to make light of the situation.

"Na, it doesn't bother me at all, but can I ask what they are from?" I said tentatively.

Jasper frowned slightly.

"Um, well my dad is an alcoholic, and growing up he took out most of his aggression on me, I've been pushed down my share of stairs, thrown out a window. I've broken so many bones I've lost track. So what you see here is an accumulation of a lifetimes worth of beatings." Jasper said in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh. Hey, sorry man if I said anything offensive, I was just curious, but I am here for you no matter what, you know that right? I know it sounds gay, but you're my best friend now and I'm here." I said gently.

Jasper smiled.

"Yeah that is pretty gay, but I appreciate it man." Jasper said.

We both nod. An unspoken bond between us forged.

"C'mon you fruit, don't we have a lake to get to?" Jasper asked clapping me on the back.

"That we do, but first we have some lovely ladies to invite." I say pulling on my shoes.

Jasper is dressed and ready in less then a minute and we were off.

Bella POV

My scalp is in such pain at the moment it is not even funny.

Alice insisted on French braiding my hair, only she failed to mention how painful the process is.

"Bella, hush! Didn't your mother ever tell you it hurts to look good?" Alice asked yanking another bit of my hair into the braid.

"Ah, my mother was not much of a mother Alice. My scalp feels like it got in a fight with my hair and my hair is winning, in fact I think my hair has got my scalp in a headlock" I said looking down.

"Oh, sorry, but it does indeed hurt to look good, my mother always said that when I would cry about her pulling my hair, it is a phrase I think all women would do well to remember." Alice said seriously.

"Alice, are looks so important that we must suffer physical pain to achieve it? Cuz if that's true I think I would rather not look good." I said crossing my arms like a child.

"Bella, believe me, when we get to the lake and your hair is secure in a braid and not frizzing all over the place you will thank me." Alice said in a motherly voice.

"Sure, wait what? Who says we are going to the lake?" I ask surprised. So this was why she was getting me all dolled up!

"Oh, um Edward and Jasper are going to invite us to the lake with them today and I figured it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you know they are going to invite us to the lake?" I ask.

"Oh, Bella! Edward and I are twins, I know his moves before he even makes them, but I can hardly explain how. Maybe it's just a woman's intuition." Alice said.

"Well that's a very specific intuition if it can sense an invite to the lake." I say with a laugh.

"Hey I told you I can't explain it, we just feel each other you know? Edward and I have no secrets." Alice said finally releasing my hair.

"There! All done, now look at yourself in the mirror and then you can praise me for the genius that I am." Alice said smiling widely.

My scalp is red, but other than that my hair looks amazing, I suppose I will have to hand it to Alice, she's got skills.

There is a knock at the door just as I finish dressing.

"I'll give you one guess who that is!" Alice says going to the door.

"Hello ladies! How are we this fine afternoon?" Edward says slipping in the room with jasper close behind.

"You know you're supposed to ask permission before entering a ladies room Edward!" Alice says shoving Edward slightly.

Edward shrugs his shoulders and plops down onto my bed.

Jasper flashes me a quick grin and seats himself at my desk, like a proper gentleman.

"So ladies. My counterpart here and I were wondering if you might be inclined to accompany us to the lake today?" Edward says smoothly.

"We might be." I say smiling at the pair, until Alice flashes me a look.

"Well gentlemen we would really have to consider the offer thoroughly before giving a definite answer. You see Bella and I had made plans to have a girl day, to get ready for classes tomorrow." Alice says never missing a beat then turns and winks at me.

"Oh, yeah that's right guys me and Alice did have plans." I say going along with Alice.

I get it. You got to make them work for it. For whatever they wanted. Alice is just too funny.

Edward glances at Alice then puts on the sad face, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Ali, we want to go to the lake and it wont be as much fun without you guys, and besides don't you guys want to have some fun before you have to start boring classes tomorrow?" Edward asks whining slightly, nudging Jasper with his elbow.

"Oh yeah, c'mon guys, indulge us just this once! It'll be fun." Jasper says pleading with us as well.

Alice looks unmoved.

"What's in it for us if we go? You know we'd be missing out on serious girl time." Alice says looking from Edward to Jasper.

Jasper spoke first.

"If you come we promise to be your slaves for a day," Edward shot him a mean look but Jasper continued.

"I will be yours, and Edward will be Bella's. How does that sound? I would do anything you ask." Jasper says coaxing Alice. Like he really needed to promise he'd be her slave, I knew he would have done it anyway.

Alice looked to me for confirmation; I nodded in agreement, for this was a good deal. I mean ho fun would it be to have Edward as my slave for a day?

"Okay! It's a deal!" Alice says holding out her hand to Jasper. They shake and Alice laughs.

Edward takes my hand and grasps it, hardly a shake if you ask me.

"What's so funny Alice?' Edward asks.

"Oh nothing, just we were going to come either way, you think I would spend all morning doing Bella's hair so that we could stay here? No! I just wanted to see how much you really wanted our company!" Alice says laughing again.

"I knew it was a trap! Ah well lets get going then, I've got some slaving to do." Edward says grinning at me.

"Oh no you don't! We get to choose what day we want you as our slave's mister!" I say to Edward.

He only grins wider.

"I am all yours Bella." Edward says.

"C'mon lets go! I want to swim!" Alice says and we are off.

Okay please review!


	9. Brick

Author note: Hello again. Not much to say, but there is a song link on my page for this chapter for anyone who wants to hear the song that is referenced in this chapter. It's 'Brick' by: Ben folds five. Okay and that is it! Enjoy!

Alice POV

"I told you to wear sunscreen Jasper! See now you're all red and burnt. You look like a lobster with hair!" I say smoothing aloe gel onto the tender burnt skin of his face.

All day I kept insisting that he put sunscreen on but he refused so he could be a dumb ass and race Edward to the island at the center of the lake.

"How many lobsters do you know can almost beat Edward in a swimming race?" Jasper asked smiling then wincing because the effort had stretched his sun burnt face.

"Almost doesn't count!" Bella chimed.

"Does for me! Edward was on the swim team for four years and won against any one they pinned him against! So almost beating him is a feat to me! So don't you go raining on my near victory Bella!" Jasper warned jokingly.

Bella and me watched as the idiots speed to the island then had to wait there for almost an hour because they didn't have the energy to swim back, and since the island was lacking foliage, the two slowly started to roast alive.

Bella sat behind Edward applying the gel to his back and shoulders, while chastising him.

They were both listening to her ipod; each had one ear bud in their ear.

Edward was alternating singing out loud and making fun of Bella for the songs she had.

"No way! You like this song?" Edward said laughing.

Bella smacked his arm playfully and he winced.

"Oh sorry! I forgot about the sunburn!" Bella said smoothing on some more gel in an attempt to appease him.

Jasper laughed lightly beside me at Bella's antics. I poked him gently and he stopped.

Edward began to sing at the top of his lungs, and though I love my brother with all my heart, the boy can't sing to save his life.

'_She's a Brick and I'm drowning slowly, off the coast and I'm headed no where, she's a brick and I'm drowning slow-_" Edward was cut off by Bella's hand covering his mouth.

"Edward if you keep singing I am going to drown you slowly!" Bella said.

"And what's worse is that you even know this song!" Bella continued laughing at Edward.

"Hey, it's a good song and you know you love my spectacular singing voice." Edward said shrugging.

"Yeah that must be it." Bella said lazily.

Edward laughed.

"Its okay if you want to be my brick Bella, I will gladly drown slowly for you!" Edward said trying to be charming.

Bella rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips and by the looks of it, I could tell she wouldn't mind being Edwards anything.

I smiled to myself. I really hope things go well for them. I think Bella may be just the right kind of girl for Edward. No girl had ever been good enough for Edward; he had hardly dated just like me. But now he seemed so at ease with Bella you would think that they have been dating for months.

I think I feel the same way with Jasper, a few weeks seem like a lifetime, and I can't even get myself to remember life before Jasper and Bella. It seems so sad to me that they were both there, throughout our lives and within reach but we never spoke to them. I never said one word to either of them. In fact I hardly remember seeing Jasper at all.

When I think back and try to remember him in school or around town, I see only flashes of him with Bella and I don't think I thought anything of him.

How did I ever get by not looking at this gorgeous face? How did I escape the buttery sound of his voice, so soothing and warm? It seemed like a crime.

Everyday when I woke, the first thing I could think of was Jasper, what he was doing, where he was, what he dreamt of. Was there really a time when he did not preoccupy my mind? I guess there was, but I can't recall it at the moment.

At the moment, no one could accuse me of ignoring Jasper. I have dutifully feed him hotdogs to his hearts content; it makes me happy to see the look of satisfaction on his face. I wish I could always be the one to put that look there.

While lathering him in the aloe gel, I feel a bit perverted. It seems to me that I am enjoying this entirely too much and I only have access to his neck and face! His t-shirt prevents me from nursing the rest of his body. Maybe his chest could use some gel? Hmm. I begin to pull his shirt up.

"Here Jasper lets see if your burnt anywhere else" I say smiling at him as I tug at his shirt.

He gently grasps my hands and firmly pulls them away.

"No, Alice its okay, I am fine really. Thanks though." Jasper says carefully.

A bit too careful if you ask me.

Bella gives him a look I don't quite understand.

What's he hiding?

A hideous birthmark, or maybe a delicious six-pack he doesn't want me to know about?

I don't know, but I guess I will leave it alone for now, maybe later I will ask him about it.

He suddenly pulls me by my arms close to him then settles back down on the blanket with me in his arms.

Bella flashes me a smile then returns to smoothing gel on his shoulder blades as they argue playfully about Bella's play list.

I relax and lean back into Jasper's chest, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

His arm on my arm feels like nothing I have ever felt. The pressure of its weight seems right, like that is where his arm belongs; with mine.

Bella POV

Edward's eyes had been closed for the past half-hour, I guess his little excursion to the island had tired him out.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled together and apparently asleep. Aww, how cute. Jasper had had enough guts to make the first move and pull Alice close to him, nice.

I thought maybe he was blown when she tried to get his shirt off, who knows how she would have reacted to his body, lord knows most people weren't exactly able to keep the shock from there voices whenever they saw Jaspers body.

I suppose I could understand why.

Most people could not fathom how a young man could be so scared.

Maybe he though Alice would be afraid or disgusted, as many were.

But he got past it without Alice realizing that they had even encountered a problem.

He would tell her when he was ready.

I hope she will understand.

Jasper has loved her from a distance for so long it would be a shame if she couldn't take being around him for something so small as some scars.

I silently slipped my camera from my purse and snapped a few pictures of the pair, I couldn't help it, and they looked too darn cute.

I sneaked a shot of Edward asleep in my lap, trying not to wake him, but the sound of the shutter woke him.

"Darn! And I was just going to try writing on your face and putting a hotdog in your mouth for the next shot!" I said as he looked up at me confused.

Edward grinned, then looked around for Alice and Jasper. He frowned slightly when he saw Alice clutched tightly to Jasper's chest.

"Hey now, what's with the face?" I asked and he turned back to me.

"Don't you think it is a little soon for them to be a, well I don't know that close?"

Edward asked.

"Hey toots, are we really one's to talk? I mean didn't you just wake up in my lap?" I asked back smiling.

"He grinned again and said, "That's different!"

"Oh? How so Mr. Cullen? Is my honor any less important then that of Ms. Alice there?" I said trying not to smile but a grin broke through anyway.

"No, that's not what I meant its just that-" I stopped him with my hand over his mouth.

"Its okay Edward, I know what you mean and I am just joking, but hey they like each other, so leave the kids alone okay?" I said.

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean anything by it, I like Jasper and I am glad Alice seems to like him too." Edward said holding onto my hand.

I smiled at him and griped his hand back.

"Aww Eddie, there is enough of me to go around you know!" Jasper said scaring the crap out of both of us.

Alice giggled and sat up.

'No, there isn't I am not sharing with him!" she said sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Oh Alice the question is not whether you will share him with me, its whether I will share him with you!" Edward said in a mock serious voice.

"I always knew you were gay Edward" Alice said and we all laughed.

**Okay guys; hope you liked it, and **_**PLEASE**_**! Review!! **


	10. Wonderwall

_**Author note: Hello there, the song for this chapter is 'Wonderwall' By Oasis, Okay that's all I got!**_

Edward POV

Jasper lost the race, so he had to drive home.

Bella and me were nice and cozy in the back seat still listening to her ipod.

Some of the songs she had were laughable, not that I would mention that to her or anything.

She has a lot of corny 80's songs, but I guess I see their appeal.

They do touch the heart.

She was dozing in and out of sleep as I scrolled down the list some more.

_Wonderwall_.

Now that's a song.

As I listened to the song, an old favorite, I couldn't help but feel like this was the first time I was hearing it properly.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

_**There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I dont know how  
Because maybe  
Youre gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
Youre my wonderwall**_

I guess when your in love every song seems to take on new meaning.

Wait! Did I really just think that?

In love?

Am I in love?

I wouldn't know.

I have never loved anyone who wasn't my family.

Maybe this is it.

This feeling that gnaws at you constantly telling you that you need to be with this person, no matter what.

The feeling that you would do anything for this person, take any of their shit, just to be with them.

It is a frightening feeling to say the least.

But in a way it is also much too wonderful to put into words.

That you have even been blessed enough to know someone that evokes these feelings is overwhelming enough, but the possibility that they may actually share the same feelings is enough to bring you to tears.

Not that I would cry over something like that.

I am not a complete pansy.

I am staring so intently at her thinking so deeply, that I don't even realize that she is awake.

"Hey there cowboy, whatcha looking at?" She asks smiling up at me.

I smile back.

How in the world someone could refuse to smile back to her was beyond me.

"Oh, you know listening to a song that reminds me of a girl I know." I say toying with a strand of her hair.

"Anyone I know?" She asks casually.

"Hmm, maybe." I say smiling, having no control of my facial expressions.

"Maybe what?" She says teasingly.

"You're gonna be the one that saves me." I say wondering if she'll get my meaning.

"Oh, am I you're Wonderwall?" She asks trying to look serious.

"You might be." I say looking back to her ipod casually.

She grins but says nothing.

That is what I like about this girl.

She doesn't feel the need to fill every silent moment with talk.

Not that I would mind listening to her talk all day, but it is still nice when you can be around someone and not have to say anything.

"Hey lazy asses, we're home!" Jasper announces from the front seat as he parks.

We all unload from the car, it's almost 12am, and we are all exhausted. We trek up to our dorms silently.

Jasper and I walk the ladies to their dorm first.

Bella approaches me before she goes in as I see Alice do from the corner of my eye.

"Hey there sport, so I had a good time today, so maybe you could walk me to my first class tomorrow?" Bella asks tentatively.

"Of course I will, I'll be here at seven okay?" I ask.

She smiles while nodding, then gives me a quick peck on the lips and scurries inside.

As she disappears inside I am left outside with Jasper and Alice, she gives me a mean look then gives Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure you dummies put some more gel on you're faces, unless you want to start classes tomorrow with lobster faces." Alice says then bounces off inside and closes the door behind her.

I look at Jasper and he shrugs and we turn to make our way to our dorm.

"Ah, sunburn is a happy price to pay for spending the day with such company." I say.

Jasper smiles like he knows exactly what I mean.

I knew there was something I liked about the guy.

Jasper POV

Oh my, the first day of college! Gasp! Bella needs to hurry the hell up or we are going to be late.

Yesterday I had such a good time despite the sunburn and the close call with Alice, I know eventually she will see my more awful looking scars but I really don't want it to be right now.

Things are going so well, we are getting to know each other and I think like each other.

Well I know how I feel about her, but whether she sees me as a friend or more is likely up for discussion.

But it seems between Edward and Alice, these Cullen kids were hogging my best friend.

Bella and I have scarcely had a moment alone since we arrived, and it's been a few weeks now.

Well at least we would see each other in class, we purposely scheduled ourselves a few classes together should worse come to worse and we are not able to make new friends.

That is not the case anymore with the Cullen siblings but still it would be nice to chat with Bella a bit like we used to.

It's just nice to have someone around who knows everything there is to know about you and still loves you.

Also I would like to get some inside scoop on Alice from someone she might actually spill to.

The first class of the week, Bella and me will have together and the very last class.

I don't have any classes as Alice, unfortunately but I do have a class with Edward, so at least I'll have him to gossip with, well not gossip you know, just discuss things with.

"You ready pretty boy?" Bella asks coming out of her dorm looking at me like I am standing here for my health.

"Move your ass before I kick it Bella Swan!" I say swinging around fast and smacking her butt with my backpack.

"Ah, Jasper so violent! I'm ready no need to murder me with your backpack, and what the hell do you have in there anyway? Pipe bombs? Man that hurt!" Bella says exaggerating.

Alice comes out of the dorm followed by Edward.

"Hey guys thought we could all hold hands and walk to class together!" Edward says closing the door behind him.

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"No? Okay then I guess I will have to settle for just holding one person's hand." Edward says smiling in Bella's direction and mine.

"Edward I am not holding your hand to class!" I say smiling.

"Oh, man I guess I hold Bella's then." Edward says with mock disappointment going over to Bella and taking her hand he grins at me.

"Your loss pal!" Edward says and they begin walking ahead of us.

"So, since you turned Edward's offer for a hand holding escort, did you have some one else in mind?" Alice says smiling shyly, her face flushing a tad bit.

Alice, shy?

Wow, gorgeous.

"Well since you inquired miss, how about I offer you my arm?" I ask like a gentleman extending my elbow to her.

"If you insist." Alice says latching on to me and we are off.

She really is something else.

**Okay kiddo's hope you liked it, please Review!! **


	11. Bad Day

**_Hello there! so i thought since i have made you wait so long for a chapter, i would reward your patience with another! So here it is and i hope you enjoy it! I know this scene may be a little fast but i feel like the story was going very slow, If you have any suggestions or anything just let me know okay? Enjoy.-Sweet._**

Bella POV

So the first day of college didn't go that well

So the day seems to be going good right?

I get to have a class with Edward and Jasper!

Poor Alice doesn't get to share in the fun.

So we all take a seat, and class is almost ready to begin.

Then in walks satin himself.

James.

"Hey there Bella! How is my favorite girl doing?" he says slipping up behind me pinching my behind. If I had any doubt that it was, those doubts were erased when I felt the sharp pinch.

I froze as Edward let out a hiss and Jasper sprang to his feet.

"Easy now Whitlock, just saying hi to an old friend." James said smiling cruelly.

"I see you've acquired a new guard dog Swan, always did have them eating out of the palm of your hand." James continued past us only to be thrown to the ground by Jasper.

"You don't learn do you? You lowly piece of shit! Didn't I tell you never to so much as speak to Bella again?!" Jasper said swinging a James around and pulling him out the door of the classroom.

Edward eyed me then raced after Jasper.

I was quick to follow.

By the time I got outside Jasper and James were engaged in an all out fight.

Jasper was fast, but James was quick to and he managed to land a few punches.

Edward was struggling with himself whether to jump in or not.

When I saw in his face that he meant to join I pulled on his sleeve.

"Please Edward, don't get involved!" I said hoping he would listen.

He nodded, but his look was angry, like he thought I didn't want him to be the one defending me.

Of course that wasn't the reason.

It was just that Jasper knew what the situation was not Edward, and I really didn't want Edward to be all mixed up in my messed up past.

Jasper knocked James to the floor; blood was leaking from James' nose and mouth as he laughed on the ground.

Like he found getting the shit kicked out of him hilarious.

"What's so funny Rowe?" Jasper spat, his lip was bleeding a little and his cheek was a little purple.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering good old times! Bella remembers don't you Bella?" James said smiling revealing blood coated teeth.

This earned him a kick from Jasper.

"What the hell do you want Rowe? Leave her the fuck alone!" Jasper screamed.

A security officer was approaching us talking quickly on his walkie.

"Jasper c'mon, lets get to class." I said panicked.

He nodded and walked towards me.

"We got a problem here Sir?" The security guy asks James.

James looks at us and grins.

"No problem here, just a few old friends saying hello!" James said and got up and walked away.

The three of us return to class, and sit silently through the lesson, which is just like all other classes on the first day of school, they tell you what the class requirements are, they tell you what to bring and they tell you what you'll learn.

They never do tell you what to do when things get tough though do they?

When the professor dismisses us we leave silently, Edward still looks upset, Jasper angry, me frightened.

Edward POV

"Please can one of you tell me what that was all about?" I ask as we walk in silence.

Bella looks at me, pleading with her eyes for me to understand.

"Edward let me walk Bella to her dorm, why don't you meet me back at the dorm, and I will try to explain a little to you okay?" Jasper asks.

Damn right he better explain!

Some guy just grabs Bella's ass and then Jasper kicks his face in? I am no genius but I know something's up.

Somebody has some explaining to do, and since Bella looks like she might break in half if I so much as touch her I guess it should be Jasper that explains.

Bella POV

So the first day of college didn't go that well.

What else is new?

You can't have it all.

Well damn it!

Why in the hell did he have to show up here?

Of all the disgusting and low creatures of the world, he appears.

And of all the schools in the world that he could have gone to, he shows up at my school.

James Rowe does not have a soul.

I am sure he purposely found me!

How in the world else can you explain this?

I cannot even begin to explain how I hate this pathetic excuse for a human being.

He made high school a living hell for me and now he is here to make college just as miserable!

I don't think so James.

James is one of those guys that get joy out of another's misery.

In high school he singled me out for some reason and he would not leave me alone.

In the early years of high school it was always petty gross things that he would do to annoy me such as belching in my ear, or calling me disgusting names in front of the whole class, but as any truly disturbed bully would, he escalated.

By senior year he was smacking and pinching my behind on a daily bases, or he would bump into me so he could accidentally grab my boobs.

The worse thing he would do was corner me in an empty hall after school and slide his hand up my skirt.

Disgusting.

I took all of this shit from him.

For four long years I put up with him and the only reason I could think of was that I was afraid that if I defended myself in any way it would only make things harder for me in the end.

I know if Jasper knew he would have pulverized him in that instant, but I guess you could say I just failed to mention it to him.

He had enough things to worry about.

One day though, I just couldn't stand it any more.

He smacked my butt as I got up to leave class and that was it.

I turned and smacked him as hard as I could across the face.

I, of course was the only one to acquire detention, but the look on his face was initially shock but as I turned to leave his face changed, I knew his look and it was dangerous.

Leaving detention that evening, the sun was already going down as I hurried through the back of the building towards home.

I felt a sharp tug on my arm as I was swung into the dumpsters and knocked to the floor.

"Think its funny embarrassing me like that in front of the whole class Swan?" James asked breathing hard.

I could barley focus on him as he pushed me back down every time I tried to get up.

Dizziness overcame me and I collapsed to the ground and felt him press on top of me.

My heart screamed this time.

No.

No one would do this to me ever again.

I wasn't at home anymore, helpless.

No dad to rule me.

I lived with Jasper safe and sound.

But my body began to betray me.

I felt myself begin to go limp and my eyes start to roll.

My body is protecting me.

Pretty soon I would be in a sort of unconscious state, where I was awake, but unaware of anything happening to me.

I can't tell you how many times I have woken up from this trance sort of thing.

I know every time it happens though, because my hands go numb every time from clenching them so tight.

Not this time.

This time I know that I have to stay awake; I know I can't let this happen to me again, not even once.

I don't care if I get beaten to a bloody pulp, at least I could say I fought.

At least I could tell them I didn't just lie there and let it happen.

At least I tried.

I bite into my lip causing it to bleed and it snaps me out of it quickly.

James is on top of me fumbling with my skirt when I bring my knee up as hard as I can.

I kick and scratch and bite, pulling hair, ripping skin and doing whatever I have to do to get away from him.

My voice is raw from screaming and he is still after me, dragging me to the ground again.

This time he does get my skirt off and this just make me even more frantic.

As I thrash wildly I don't see what I am doing as long as I am hurting him, as long as he doesn't touch me.

I realize that I am no longer fighting anyone and collapse to the ground.

I open my eyes as I feel arms enclose me, I prepare to struggle again, but then I hear the voice.

Jasper.

And I am out.

I wake up the next morning and Jasper is lying next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jazz." I say meekly.

"Bella don't be sorry, you didn't ask for things like this to happen to you, but you should have known that you could tell me anything, how long was that guy messing with you?"

Jasper asks firmly.

"Since freshman year." I say.

Jasper's eyes flame a bit, but I can tell he is trying not to get too angry.

"Bella, we are all each other have in this world, if we can't trust each other who in the hell can we trust? Let's just promise to always tell each other everything and never ever be afraid to share something with each other okay Bells?" Jasper says looking at me in a way only someone who truly loves you can look.

How in the world do you tell someone that you owe him or her your life?

How can you ever repay that debt?

"I hope one day I can help you Jasper as you have helped me." I say crying.

"Bella, you have done just as much on my behalf, I would be nothing without you!" Jasper said gently his eyes watering.

Jasper was never afraid to cry in front of me.

"Jasper I love you, and I am glad I have you if nothing else in this world." I say.

"Same here love, I feel the same way." Jasper says.

How the hell can I explain that to Edward?

How can I tell him that there's things I can't explain to him that he will want to know?

Even if I could explain it, he wouldn't want me if he knew.

If he really knew.

I don't know what to do.

Maybe Alice will.

Please Alice, know!

**What did you think? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Smile like you mean it

_**Hello there! This one is short I know, but I will be posting the next chapter right after this one so it's a two for one, kinda. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. Okay so enjoy.**_

**Alice POV**

I listened to Bella's story, fearing that any minute I might burst into tears.

She talked of the appearance of a James Rowe, a bully from back home and how he showed up here.

She explained the fight that immediately ensued and how she had asked Edward not to get involved. Knowing Edward, he likely did not take that well.

I could practically hear him fuming, Bella does not trust him, and she is hiding something blah blah blah!

Bella is hurting now, so therefore she is my concern at the moment, not my immature brother and his dumb pride.

When she was telling me the story about James, I became slightly confused and she then had to tell me about her childhood to clear things up.

Bella began with all she could remember growing up, from her mother's neglect and substance abuse, to her father's alcoholism and eventual abuse of Bella in more ways then one.

Bella could hardly remember any of the sexual abuse or when it started for that matter, but estimating, she could pinpoint telltale signs starting at around age nine. When she explained why she could not recall many details entailing her abuse, I could no longer suppress my tears for her troubles.

Apparently her body had it's own defense mechanism.

A shield of sorts would go up and she would then slip out of consciousness, her body awake but her mind asleep.

This fact infuriated Bella the most.

She felt that in ceasing to be aware, she had inadvertently allowed her father to abuse her.

To her, she was to blame as well as her father.

I couldn't imagine dealing with things that she has lived through.

"But Alice! I don't know what to tell Edward, he will want the truth, but it is hard enough to tell someone something that you are deeply ashamed of," Bella said pausing to look down at her hands.

"It is another thing to try and explain that you practically let it happen to you and hope that they understand. How can Edward possibly want me after he knows about me? How can I tell him something I don't fully understand myself?" Bella asked more to herself then me.

"I can't imagine how Edward must be feeling right now, he must think the worst of me." Bella said softly.

Poor Bells!

She has had to go through so much and now all this!

And here she was worrying her little tush over Edwards's feelings!

"Hey Bella, Edward likes you, he may even love you for that matter. I would not count him out as of yet. He has been known to be very understanding, more so than me even. Give him a shot to show he can handle this! I am sure he will prove successful." I pleaded with Bella.

She had to know that my brother would not just up and walk away just because she had some problems.

That is not how we are.

" Bella dear, he and I may be as different as twins can be sometimes, but us Cullen's are fierce lovers. And if I am right, which I have no doubt I am, he loves you."

"Oh Alice I knew you would know all the right crap to say! Thank you for dealing with my mess!" Bella said throwing her arms around my neck.

I hugged her tightly in return.

Fierce like I said.

I love Bella just as much as Edward does or will, and I will have my eye out for any perverted, ass pinching, girl smacking, and Jasper punching bastards.

Ooh this mutha-whoops! Wait my mother taught me better than that.

The disgusting creature called James will regret all he has done to cause Bella distress and for hitting Jasper.

Wait and see.

"Hey Bella I think you and I could go for some ice cream and a movie, what do you think? We can be girly for a change!" I said trying to lift her mood.

"Uh Alice you are girly all the time! But I won't say no to ice cream!" Bella said laughing, her distress melting away for the moment.

'C'mon Bella, I just forgot I ate all the ice cream, we got to go buy some more." I said pulling her up of the bed.

She rolls her eyes at me and gives me a half smile.

"Oh and Bella? Smile like you mean it!" I say and we are out the door.

_**Hey folks, the next one should be up already so please review!!!. **_


	13. Dark blue

**Edward POV**

Jasper was giving me the evil eye at the moment.

I don't care.

He is holding out on me.

There is definitely something he is not telling me about Bella.

The whole scene in class today was beyond crazy, and if this guy was a crazy ex or something, I think I should know.

I love the girl for goodness sake!

What if there was something between her and Jasper that she didn't want me to know?

Just what the hell is going on?

"Jasper whatever it is, I am sure its not that bad, and I swear I won't be mad." I said attempting to coax it out of him trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible.

I didn't really expect a reply when I heard him whisper.

"It is not what your thinking Edward, whatever your thinking. This is not my secret to tell." Jasper said so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him.

"Well Bella certainly isn't going to crack, my only option is you, and besides, you said you would tell me a little!" I said.

If it isn't what I am thinking then what is it?

What could be so bad that he wont tell me?

He thinks I could never guess?

"Edward, please listen to me man, Bella would tell you if she could but she can't! It is just not something you can easily tell another person." Jasper said pleading with me.

Jasper sighed as if resigned.

"I am sure she has told you about her father correct?" Jasper asked.

I nod.

She mentioned him a few times, that he liked to talk down to her and all that so she and Jasper moved out on there own when they were sixteen.

That was about the extent of the conversation about her father.

"Well, that is where her problems begin." Jasper says folding up his sleeves exposing some of the scars that crosshatch his forearms. I truly felt for the guy every time I saw the scars. Just the fact that he survived the devastation that caused this mar to his otherwise whole body.

"Listen Edward you know how I got my scars, but sometimes, for some people the scars are on the inside and they run deeper than any scar I have. The damage her father inflicted on her may not be as apparent as the scars that I wear, but it is there nonetheless." He said pausing.

"Her father is the reason she shied away from boys growing up, the reason she has such a bite to her and struggles to let you in, the reason she screams some nights." Jasper stopped, a pained expression on his face, I could tell that it was extremely hard for him to speak about this.

"You can probably conclude for yourself what I mean. Please don't make me say what he did to her." Jasper asked quietly.

I could already feel the anger well up inside me.

My head spun momentarily.

What could a father do to his daughter if not hit her?

My stomach sank suddenly.

I felt dangerously close to being sick.

Man, don't I feel like an ass!

I thought the secret would be something done between them two, but boy was I wrong.

A disgusted feeling overcame me.

That someone could do that to there own child was sick.

What kind of world was this where some children are beaten and molested by their parents, and others are blessed with the most wonderful parents and family?

I just do not understand it.

Jasper nodded when he saw the horrified look on my face.

"I would suffer a thousand beatings if only I could take back the suffering Bella has had to endure, but I did all I could possibly do for her, I got her away from him, and that was the easy part, living every day for her in those days was a challenge." Jasper whispered.

"Perhaps it is a blessing then that most days she can't remember the horrors done to her, she only knows the verbal abuse. Other days, she isn't so lucky. Those are the days that I am there to hold her. The days she remembers, she shakes, she can't breath, she is in pain and she wants to die." Jasper said softly, his voice cracking. He looked dangerously close to tears.

"She really can't remember?" I asked quietly.

I don't think this is the kind of thing that one easily forgets.

"Some kind of shield would go up every time her father abused her, and she would sink into herself and cease to be aware." Jasper explained.

"When she would come back to herself, she knew something was done to her but she couldn't remember. She struggled with her self for many years, remembering one day and the next day not recalling the memory of the abuse itself, but knowing what she had described to me. So it took a while, but she finally realized fully what was going on." Jasper concluded.

"So wait, she knows she was abused, but she doesn't remember it?" I asked.

"Yes, but not exactly. Some days like I said, she will remember more, some days she will remember details, and pain." Jasper said solemnly.

"Those days must be awful." I say quietly not even able to imagine all the horrors Bella and Jasper have seen in their young lives.

"Yes, quite awful but to her, everyday that she can't remember is nearly as bad. She racks her brain in her attempts to know what is wrong with her, she hates the fact that she knows something was done to her body repeatedly and her mind won't let her grasp exactly what. It is a lose-lose situation. She also hates that she didn't fight back, that she couldn't fight back." Jasper said looking tired and much older than a man of nineteen.

"So how did her dad get away with this? I mean why didn't you guys report him after you left together? Were you afraid of him too? I don't get it, the bastard should be punished!" I say feeling the rage well up yet again.

"C'mon Edward man, you know who her dad is!" Jasper said angry.

I pause for a minute then it dawns on me suddenly.

Shit! Police Chief Swan! I never put two and two together!

Jasper must see that I comprehend his meaning because he nods again.

"Yeah it is kinda hard to dispute the chief of police, when the victim hardly remembers the crime." Jasper says with dark humor in his voice.

"Jasper man, I feel like such an idiot! Here I am thinking that maybe she doesn't trust me enough or something when really everyday she is struggling inside with things she can't remember. I didn't realize a situation could be so complicated. How she manages to be so up beat at all is a mystery to me." I said puzzled.

"She lets herself be happy the same reason I do, because we are not going to let what someone else did to us shape our lives or our futures, sure I have my days where all I can do is think of the bad shit, but I've got to take the bad with the good, same as you will if you want to be apart of Bella's life." Jasper said wisely.

"You know what Jasper? I think you are right. I just wish there was something I could do for her, something I could do to make her feel better." I said softly.

"Just be there for her man, that's all she needs, just give her time and be understanding." Jasper said.

I will.

It's like a song I heard on Bella's Ipod by No Doubt called Dark Blue.

It says something like "Its too bad, you're so sad! Wish you could have had what I had!" I wish I could give Bella a new childhood, a fresh new life, no sadness no pain.

**_OK i hope you liked it._**


	14. I don't care

_**Author note: Okay, I really don't have anything to say, but if you guys got any questions just let me know Okay? Enjoy.**_

Edward POV

"I don't care." I said it over and over, attempting to engrain it into her skull.

"But he-" Bella began.

"I don't care," I said cutting her off.

"I'm use-" She began again.

"Nope, I don't care." I said cutting her off again.

This is how the conversation has been going for the last half-hour.

I apologized to her for being a complete an utter asshole and for making her feel like something like this would affect the way I felt about her. Lastly I told her that I loved her.

This is where the argument began.

For some reason Bella was having a difficult time understanding that I loved her, that I could possibly love her even after I knew her most shameful secret.

How could I not love her?

She occupied my every thought, my every dream, and my every thing.

"Edward maybe you don't understand correctly, maybe you don't get it." Bella said softly, looking down embarrassed, trying for some reason to convince that she was unworthy of me.

"Bella, I know and none of it was your fault, how can you think that I could hold something like that against you?

This is something that was done to you, not with your consent, Bella I don't know how else to explain this!

I love you; I am in love with you I will do anything for you and I don't think I can stand you trying to explain to me one more time that you are unworthy!

Okay? Please Bella? " I said lifting her chin so that she was facing me.

She hadn't cried once since our conversation began as I expected.

She had thought she had to explain the whole thing to me because she had no clue about the talk Jasper and I had the day before, and she expected me to run away now, she expected my disgust, yet she hadn't cried once.

Until now, when I lifted her chin tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and still she never looked more beautiful.

She also hadn't said that she loved me too.

Only that I was mistaken in loving her.

"Edward, I am sorry I brought all this mess with me, but I love you too. So much it feels like I might crack and crumble into a million pieces, and it would be okay because I would be doing it for you." She said her voice cracking as a sob broke through.

My heart soared and broke at the same time.

"That's settled then." I said.

"What's settled?" Bella asked.

"That we're in love." I said kissing her.

She nodded and rested her head on my arm.

Jasper POV

"So what in the world are we to do about that beast?" Alice asked lounging across my bed, her legs dangling over my lap.

Her question failed to sink through my fascination with her feet.

Was everything about this creature perfect? Even her feet were a dainty little piece of heaven.

The small pale toes painted a hot candy bright pink.

I know I should be worrying about Bella, but when Alice is this close to me everything else is shot to hell.

Alice clears her throat.

Another glance at her toes, my mouth waters.

Man, I am such a creep!

"Jasper?" Alice says.

"Sorry what?" I say.

" I said what are we gonna do about that asshole? You seem like you're in a daze or something, are you okay?" Alice asks looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh, sorry, I am okay, just a bit distracted you know." I say turning away from her for a moment in an attempt to clear my head.

"I understand you're worried about Bella." She says rubbing my arm.

I practically shiver.

What the hell is wrong with me? Alice is going to drive me crazy at this rate.

"Uhm, yeah well I have several thoughts on how to deal with James, but they all involve bodily harm that could put me in jail." I say thinking of James to distract me from the gorgeous little pixy on my bed.

"Well we will have to think of something, I don't think Edward will be able to function properly if that creep is prowling the campus." Alice says and she absently runs her hands through my hair.

Tingles run from my scalp throughout my body.

I turn back to her and her bottom lip is slightly red from her nervous gnawing.

I can't take it anymore.

I reach over and pull her all the way across my lap and before she can even react, I kiss her.

I kiss her like I have dreamt of doing hundreds of times and she kisses me back.

Her hands are ripping at my hair now and her lips crushing down on mine deliciously.

I can hardly believe that this soft little thing has the ability to kiss so hard, but I loved every second of it.

My hands are firmly on her hips, but they want to wander, they want to explore her entire body, they want to feel her sweat and the rhythm of her breathing, want, and want, and want.

A little sense finally overcomes us and we hesitantly break apart gasping for air, her lips now bright cherry red.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to attack you like that, I just could not control myself anymore." I said confessing a little embarrassed that I had behaved like such a moron.

Alice's face is flushed and her eyes look a little cloudy.

"Don't you be sorry Jasper Whitlock! I have been dying to do that for weeks now." Alice said.

"You have?" I ask surprised.

"Of course, but I don't want you to think that I am like that with everyone. I have never kissed anyone I haven't been dating for at least a month, guys used to get mad because I would take so long to let them kiss me, but with you! I have been fighting myself not to attack you!" Alice said.

I was kinda speechless, I mean I knew how I felt for her, but I never expected that she would ever feel the same. Alice freaking Cullen actually likes messed up Jasper!

"Okay this is gonna sound really off but bare with me okay?" Alice said.

I nod, still not capable of coherent speech.

"Well, the moment I meet you I kinda got this feeling I never got before." Alice said looking slightly embarrassed.

"What was the feeling?" I croaked.

"Uh, I felt like instantly drawn to you and I got the feeling that we would be together, well I know this sounds really dumb Jasper so don't laugh! But I got the feeling like we were destined to be together, like everything was coming together, like you were what i had been waiting for. I don't know, I think dumb things sometimes but I just thought I would tell you that, you're probably going to run for the hills now but hey at least I got it off my chest." Alice said really fast, so fast in fact I had difficulty catching the last bit.

"Alice I don't know what to say." I said softly.

"Oh please don't say anything, or I will be horribly embarrassed!" Alice said.

"Just let me confess a little something of my own which you can easily verify with Bella, I have had the biggest crush, no scratch that, obsession. I have been obsessed with you since freshman year in high school.

Bella and me would even drive by your house some days just in hopes that I might catch a glimpse of you.

We stopped at your house before we came here to sort of say goodbye when I thought I would never see you again." I said feeling my face go red.

Alice on the other hand had the biggest smile on her face.

"Really? You liked me? You better not be joking!" Alice said grabbing my arm shaking me playfully to make sure I wasn't lying.

"You can ask Bella! I wouldn't lie about something that humiliating! I feel like a loser now. But you told me about your feeling so I had to tell you something too." I said.

"Well thanks, and I know this is a little quick, you and me but, I really really like you."

Alice said softly and leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was much gentler and the softness of her body was more apparent as she pressed into me.

She broke away and said, "Scratch that, I don't care if it's weird to say it, I love you."

"Alice I love you too, weird or not I love you." I said.

We both stayed quiet for a good stretch of time, just enjoying the freedom a few words can grant.

Alice spoke first breaking the silence.

"So are you my boyfriend then?" She asked looking over at me eyes questioning.

I laughed just because it sounded funny coming from her.

"Uh, I hope so, or do I have to ask you to go steady first or something like that?" I said still laughing.

This earned me a sharp smack on the arm.

"Yes Alice I hope you consider me your boyfriend, because I am going to be referring to you as my girl and it will be a little weird if you dispute me." I said.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, your mine now!" Alice said laughing.

Alice POV

He loves me.

He said it.

I don't care about anything right now, he loves me and I love him.

Weird or not.

He is mine bitches.

Back off!

**_Hey guys hope you liked it, and thank you for being so patient waiting for the chaps, sorry I am so slow!_**


	15. Look what you've done

_**Author note: Hello everyone. So today we get someone new! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think okay? -So sorry it has taken me a million years to update, for those who care i am extremly sorry. So her goes...**_

Alice POV

I love you's have been said.

There is no getting past that now.

The point of no return is near.

I confessed my most secret feelings with him.

He admitted that he had long since had a crush on me.

But where did that leave us?

In love yes, but how will it work out with us being in such an early stage and already this far-gone?

So confusing.

Things invariably changed between all of us.

We found ourselves more tightly knit then before.

But there was still the issue of James at hand.

I knew what I wanted to do, but whether the big strong boys would let me is a whole other story.

So I will just have to be sneaky right?

Right.

Time to make a call to the biggest of the boys I know.

"Hello? Guess who!" I say into the phone excitedly.

"Baby sis! Haven't heard from you in a while duchess! How the hell are you?" Said the booming voice on the other end.

Duchess is an unfortunate nickname I earned from being the only prissy girl in the family.

"Hey Emmett! I have missed you so much! Edward and I are doing fine. How is everything going with you? Where do they have you right now?" I asked very quickly.

"I'm real good Ali, and I am kinda roaming right now, but I should be home soon this guy is leaving breadcrumbs everywhere. It won't be long before I am kicking his face in and dragging him home." Emmett said casually.

Emmett is essentially a bounty hunter, only with a lot more class then the normal hunters you hear about and see on TV.

But you will never see Emmett on TV or anything like that, his strength is in his stealth, you don't see him coming until he is right behind you about to break your arm. Yup, that's my big teddy bear of a brother.

"So Ali, to what do I owe this call? I love hearing from you and all but I am guessing you don't just want an update on me." Emmett said.

"Aww come on! I love to hear what's going on with you! And I do miss you terribly, can't a sister call just to check on her brother! Honestly!" I said trying to sound indignant.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that rant before!" Emmett said laughing. "Who is it this time?" Emmett said through laughs. "Do I have to break his fingers?"

"Emmett! Now why would you're first thought be that I am calling about a guy?" I ask trying not to laugh myself.

"Oh sorry, it doesn't have to be a 'He', I forget you're a college girl now, it could very well be a 'she'. Your spiky little hair do always did suggest the later." Emmett said chuckling under his breath.

"Hey you big beast! My hair cut is adorable, don't you suggest otherwise or I will be the one breaking fingers, got it?" I say sternly. You have to have a firm hand with brothers sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah! So speaking of fruit, how is little Eddie doing? Still sulking about in angst?" Emmett asked.

"Don't let him catch you calling him Eddie, you remember what happened last time don't you?" I asked.

"Hey, that's not fair you both ganged up on me!" Emmett said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro-bro, but we kicked your ass. But yeah Edward is good, and actually he has a girlfriend." I said and waited for he reaction.

"No way! Little Eddie finally found someone to his liking? No kidding, so who is she? A duchess too no doubt? I can't see Eddie settling for anything less than perfect." Emmett said in disbelief.

"Yup, He finally found someone and you'd be surprised to learn that she is nothing like you would expect him to choose but she is perfect for him, and actually she is my roommate and kinda the reason I am calling." I said.

"Ah, I knew you wanted something! No way Ali, whatever you want, I am not doing it, I got better things to do babe!" Emmett said jokingly.

" Ohh, I am gonna tell Edward you called him Eddie if you don't do me a tiny little favor!" I said pretending to threaten him.

"Uh, damn it you got me okay? I give! What the hell do you want?" Emmett said feigning defeat.

"Aww Emmy bear I knew you couldn't refuse me!" I said relishing in my control over my older brother.

"So what is it that you need me to do? If it is about Edwards girl, why isn't he the one taking care of it or at least the one calling me?" Emmett asked.

"Oh so many questions! I remember the days where you would do anything for your baby sis no questions asked." I said pretending to sulk.

"Ah don't change the subject baby girl, why are you calling me and not Edward?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Okay! He doesn't know I am calling! These damn boys think they can handle it themselves, but I know better and I know how this can be taken care of quick and painlessly, well maybe not painlessly for some but you get the idea." I said quickly.

"Wait, hold on! You said boys, as in someone other than Edward. Who is this other guy huh? Why so secretive missy? Have you got a boyfriend I don't know about?" Emmett said questioningly.

"Damn it! Let that slip did I? Well yeah I guess I do have a boyfriend, and he is Edwards roommate, and coincidentally he is Edwards girlfriend's, my roommate's best friend so he is quite entangled in this matter as well." I said hoping Emmett wouldn't choose to pry just yet.

"This is sounding kinda complicated to me babe, why don't you tell me the whole story so I know what I am getting myself into." Emmett said serious for a moment.

I explain to him vaguely about Bella and her situation with James and how it is and will continue to affect all of us until he is dealt with.

Emmett agreed that this guy couldn't be allowed to roam about where he could hurt Bella, as he already seemed to want to do.

Edward of course was his main concern, not only did he not want to see his little brother get in trouble for hacking that bastard to pieces, but also Edward's happiness meant a lot to the entire family because he always seemed to lack in that department.

So whatever made little Eddie happy was surely good enough for Emmett.

"So you'll help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, did you ever doubt that I would?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, but a girl has to be modest every so often, and feign vulnerability right? Oh but Emmett you cannot tell Edward that I asked you! When you come just pretend you are here to visit okay? Please!" I said

"Fine, fine, it will be a week or so before I can get free, think you can manage not to kill anyone till I get there?" Emmett asked playfully.

"Oh I think I may be able to manage, love you Emmy!" I said blowing him a kiss over the phone.

"Love you too duchess. See you soon." Emmett said before hanging up.

Whew! Glad that is out of the way.

I knew Emmett would come through for me.

I really have no idea of what he will do but then again I don't think I care, as long as this asshole is dealt with.

Man, Edward is going to know I planned this the second he sees Emmett.

By then it will be too late for him to fight me anyhow, and he definitely can't fight Emmett.

"Hey Alice whatcha up to?" Bella chimes as she closes the door behind her and Edward.

"Oh, nothing much and you two?" I ask innocently getting out of bed.

"Uh we were in class Ali, where you should have been too." Edward said sternly trying to reprimand me.

After my call to Emmett yesterday I decided to forgo all classes today.

Why not?

"Oh please Edward, nothing wrong with taking a day or two for personal health!" I say.

"Yeah I am sure that is why you ditched, what were you really doing? You got that evil glint in your eyes like you're planning something." Edward said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh boo! Can't a girl have a secret? Hey have you guys seen Jasper? He was supposed to come by after class." I ask changing the subject.

"Give a guy a minute before you call out the squad!" Edward said as Jasper came through the door and sat himself next to me on my bed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Oh lord please don't do that in front of me!" Edward said turning to the side as if disgusted by our chaste kiss.

"Whatever, do you hear me complain when you kiss Bella's face off? No! So shut it Cullen!" I said sticking my tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

These past few days Edward has become increasingly irritable; I am guessing that he is stressed over the James thing.

"Now children! What did I say about fighting in the dorm rooms?" Bella asked chastising us.

"I think you said like not to or something?" I said holding onto Jaspers arm.

"So hey I brought you your work from the classes you missed today, if you want to go down to the library with me I can help you with it." Jasper said

"Sounds good, Eddie here is starting to get on my nerves, let us be gone from this place Jasper my love!" I say dramatically.

We are at the door with books in hand when Edward speaks.

"Alice stop right there. What are you planning? And how does it involve Emmett?" Edward asked calmly.

"Whatever are you talking about dear brother?" I say innocently. Shit! How the hell does he know? Man! I can never hide things from him.

"You never call me Eddie unless you have just spoken to Emmett, so why don't you tell me what the hell you have got going through that mind of yours." Edward said menacingly.

"Ooh nice try Eddie, but me and Jasper are out!" I said bounding out the door pulling Jasper behind me.

Edward yelling as we closed the door. "I will deal with you later Alice, just wait!"

"So what was that all about?" Jasper asked as we made our way to the library.

"Oh nothing, just Edward being paranoid, anyway how was your day? We didn't get a chance to talk with Edwards constant inquisition." I say grabbing hold of his hand.

"It was okay, I spotted James a few times today but always from a distance, every time I saw him I wanted to run after him and strangle him to death." Jasper said looking down frustrated.

"Don't worry, things will work out just you wait." I said trying to reassure him.

Momentarily he is.

It is dark by the time we leave the library, and Jasper and I decide to stop for a bite to eat.

When we get back to the room, Edward and Bella are napping peacefully on the small sofa.

The door hasn't even closed completely behind us when we hear a loud knock followed by a very large Emmett entering the room.

"Emmy! How in the world did you get hear so soon?" I ask jumping into his huge arms.

"Oh I have my ways, I am never too far for my baby sister!" He said smiling looking around the small room at a shocked and groggy Edward and Bella.

"Emmett?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Who else would I be? So is this trouble?" He said nodding in Bella's direction.

I smile and shrug my shoulders as Edward glares at me.

"Emmett this is Bella Swan, my roommate and new best friend, and this is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend." I say and both Bella and Jasper smile and shake hands with Emmett.

"Man Alice! What did you do?" Edward demanded taking me outside.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear brother." I said.

Edward shook his head and went back to the room.

"So Emmett what did baby sister here need at this time of night?" Edward asked.

"Oh you know just missed her big bro is all." Emmett said casually.

"Yes, I am sure." Edward said eyes narrowing in on me again as if to say 'look what you've done'.

Whatever, I do what I have to do.

Okay so i hope that was enjoyable, the wait won't be nearly as long for the next chapter.


	16. Who knew

**Emmet POV**

Man this guy is a serious pervert.

I have been watching him almost two days now, and it's basically me watching him watch Bella.

And the poor girl never even noticed him; a couple times I was close to blowing my cover when it looked like the creep was going to corner Bella.

It just seemed like every time he got close he thought better of it.

Almost like he was a cat stalking its prey, toying with it until it finally tired and then swooping in for the kill.

Not a real surprise though. In my line of work, I see the most despicable humans that walk the planet, people who have committed the most heinous of crimes, Rapist, murderers, pedophiles basically the scum of the earth.

Yeah well as fun as it is watching this creep, my hands are itching for a fight.

I guess I got into the right field of work, I have always had the urge to fight, so at least I am putting my um, talents to work. I catch and hurt bad men. Yay me!

This cat thinks he is so slick, but he doesn't even realize I'm behind him until I am right there.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I ask.

The cat is startled, doesn't like to be cornered.

"Wait you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" He asks in a voice that is almost a purr.

"Yeah actually, I am a pretty good friend of Bella Swan, know her?" I ask innocently.

Looks shifty, cat got his tongue?

"Uh not really, I mean I see her around here sometimes." He says not meeting my gaze.

"Oh really?" I say and grab his wrist and twist it behind his back.

The cat struggles, doesn't like to be squeezed.

"Listen you piece of shit, Bella is my brother's girl and my sister's best friend and I don't like that I have to come down here to deal with you, okay?" I say and twist his wrist until I feel the bone start to crack, and he cries out and tries to swing at me with the other hand.

I tackle him to the floor still holding his wrist so that he is face down in the dirt, and press my knee into his back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" James spits as he struggles to free himself.

"Oh is that right?Well listen up bitch, I have killed men before it was easy and I sleep like a baby at night, It would be nothing for me to beat you within an inch of your life so next time you think about coming close to my family and the ones they love, think of me and think of all the awful things I could do to and get away with. Got it?" I say twisting just a bit more for good measure.

**Alice POV**

"So what did you do then?" I ask as Emmet regales his tale of the encounter with James today.

"Well, he tried to swing at me so I had to break his nose." Emmet said like that was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"You had to?" I ask

"Hey, you know how I roll, that's why you called me duchess." Emmet said giving me a shake.

"Nice, well thank you Emmy-Bear, you don't know what a relief it is to have that gross perve out of our hair." I said just as Edward walked in the dorm.

"What gross perve?" Edward asked eyeing Emmet suspiciously.

"Oh just some guy I was tracking." Emmet said casually.

"Yeah? This guy wouldn't happen to be James would it?" Edward asked his face blank.

"Now why would you think that?" I ask innocently.

"Uh I don't know, maybe because two days after you show up James is spotted withdrawing from his classes with a broken nose and wrist, looking quite traumatized." Edward said smoothly.

"No way! Traumatized! Hells yeah Emmy, oh whoops!" Shit, my damn big mouth.

Edwards's eyes narrowed at me.

"I thought you didn't know anything about it?" he said looking to Emmet.

"Damn it Alice! You blew it!" Emmet said laughing.

"This isn't funny guys! Alice what is wrong with you? This was for me to deal with and you go and call Emmet like I can't take care of my own shit!" Edward yelled

"Hey man, calm down it's not like that, we knew you could handle it but Alice just wanted to save you the trouble it would cause doing things your way. It wasn't a jab at your pride bro, we just wanted to help that's all." Emmet said calmly.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to freak out like that it's just it seems like you guys are always treating me like I can handle things, it makes me feel left out all the time." Edward said quietly.

"It's okay Eddie we still love you!" Emmet said smiling broadly.

"What's going on guys? Did you hear that somebody like brutalized James?" Bella said excitedly bursting into the room with Jasper behind her.

"Yeah it is all in a day's work my dear." Emmet said.

"Nice" Jasper said smiling at me.

Whew, that boys smile! Makes me stupid.

"C'mon Jasper, let's go for a walk." I say taking Jaspers arms.

"You two be good, I don't want to have to track anyone down tonight." Emmet said.

"No problem there Emmy, you'd never find us!" I said then Jasper and I bolted out the door and out of sight.


	17. Let go

_**Hey guys this little bit I left out but felt bad so I posting it anyhow. Enjoy.**_

Bella POV

"So I am scaling the roof trying to find Ali's doll that I threw, before mom and dad get home and beat my butt when she cries to them and I've got the doll in my hand and I am getting ready to come down when Edward yells

"Emmett this isn't a good idea!"

And as I turn to tell him to shut the hell up,

My foot slips and me and the doll go tumbling down the side of the house into the bushes where I break my arm." Emmett says pausing.

"So here I am, arm broken and bleeding and you know what Alice says?

'You better not have gotten blood on my dolly or I will rip out your eyes!'

Can you believe it? I don't know where in the hell she got that from, but I was scared! I swear her eyes glowed red." Emmett says through laughter.

Both Jasper and I can hardly breath for laughing, Emmett has been regaling us with stories of the Cullen childhood for the past hour, while Edward and Alice go back and fourth spitting some kind of weird brother sister language at each other every time there is a silent moment.

Emmett, I can remember from school as a troublemaker.

He was a senior when all of us were freshman.

Always pulling some sort of prank or getting suspended.

But he seemed like a generaly good guy.

"So Bella! How in the hell do you put up with little Eddie boy here? We never thought he would have desent girlfriend, and you seem to be alright. So what's the deal? Egh? Ahh!" Emmet said but was cut off as Edward launched himself at Emmett.

Yeah I knew there was something I liked about him, he managed to look in control even when Edwards hands were around his throat.

"Ah, let go…" Emmet began.

"I told you not to call him Eddie!" Alice yelled through the commotion.

The pair were now wrestling on the floor knocking stuff over in the process.

"So I am guessing you don't like to be called Eddie?" I ask and the two break apart, Emmet laughing.

Edward straightned himself up and came over to sit beside me.

"You can call me whatever you like Bella, but that big gorilla over there needs to keep his mouth shut."

"I love you to Eddie." Emmet said picking himself up off the floor.

"Eh-um!" Alice cleared her throat and eyed Emmet meaningfully.

"Oh, right sorry guys! I promised Alice I would take her to lunch just me and her." Emmet said.

"Uh-huh, I heard that before. Whatever you two are up to I don't want to know but you guys behave." Edward said giving them both the stare.

"Yeah, yeah whatever we are out of here, see you tonight Jasper?" Alice said planting a small kiss on Jasper's lips.

He nodded and they were out the door.


	18. Madworld

_**Hello my little duckies! Lately I haven't been able to stop writing, but C'mon guys! Show me a little love, reviews make my day! Okay no more complaints enjoy.**_

**Bella POV**

Whew! Giant weight off my shoulders! No more James. The little weasel left before the weekend was over.

But one trouble always replaces another.

Jasper.

Jasper looked distracted to the extreme today.

Hs stepped out of class a few times and came back with eyes a bit red and irritated like he was crying.

But that couldn't be.

I hadn't seen Jasper cry in years.

My stomach suddenly dropped, something was wrong.

I eyed him but he wouldn't meet my eye.

Time ticked by so slowly. What was wrong?

I could feel the pain emanating from him.

It hurt me to see him hunched over in defeat it seemed.

The class finally ended.

He tried to speed out before me.

I ran after him grabbing onto his arm.

"Jasper stop! Talk to me love. Tell me what's wrong." I said holding his face in my hands so he couldn't look away.

"It's my dad-" He began but stopped.

"Alice is coming this way, get rid of her then you and I can talk, I really can't deal with this if she is here I don't think im strong enough." He said his voice cracking.

I nodded and released his face just in time to come face to face with Alice.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Alice said smiling.

Jasper still had not told her anything of his father, so if whatever was going on was to do with his dad she would not understand just yet.

"Hey Alice, um Jasper is not feeling too well so we are just going to skip class this afternoon and go back to the dorm and rest. So we will see you this evening okay?"

I said not really giving her a chance to argue.

I hated to leave her out after all she had done for me but she would just have to wait until I figure out what the hell is going on myself.

She nodded and said "uh okay then just give me a call if you guys need me."

She smiled with a hurt look in her eyes, and turned to give Jasper a kiss, but he turned.

Took my hand and pulled me away I silently pleaded with Alice to understand.

She looked so confused as we left.

When we got back to the dorm room Jasper collapsed on my bed and buried his face in my pillow and screamed.

When he lifted his face his eyes were filled with tears.

I just held his hand and waited.

"That piece of shit! I hate him, I hate him so much!" he growled through his tears.

"What is it Jasper? What did your dad do?" I asked softly.

He stayed silent for a few minutes, then turned to me and whispered "He died".

I held him while he sobbed, something he had not done since we were little.

Hours passed as we lay holding each other as we did when we were small.

"It doesn't seem fair that he can just go and die, and seem like a hero in the process." Jasper said softly.

"What do you mean he seems like a hero?" I asked

"I guess he died helping some people out of his office when there was a fire on the second floor of the firm, they think he's a hero. The bastard does nothing but despicable things his whole life and gets to go out a hero."

"It's okay Jazz, you will be okay, and we will get through this. When is the funeral?" I ask.

"In two days, but my step mom wants me to come as soon as possible, so I think I will leave tonight." Jasper said.

"No Jasper, we will leave tonight. You had to know that I would be coming with you. We are in this game together remember Jazzy? Two of a kind. I will make sure everything is in order and we will leave tonight." I said and Jasper hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bella Swan, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Man this is one madworld ain't it?" I say.

The sound of the door slamming startled both of us.

"What was that?" Jasper asked

"Hell if I know maybe we left the door open and the AC slammed the door shut." I said and got up to arrange our flight.

"Okay Jazz our flight leaves at seven, so you've got two hours to get your stuff together, I will email our teachers and let them know why we won't be to class.

Meet me in the parking lot in an hour and we will be off.

I will explain to Alice and Edward that you have had a death in the family, they will understand." I said and Jasper got up to leave.

"I really don't know what I would do without you Bella. Thanks." He said and squeezed my hand and left.

Ditto Jasper, Ditto.

**_Okay please let me know what you think k? love ya!_**


	19. All these things that i've done

**Alice POV**

As I collapsed onto Edward's bed beside him my phone rang.

I was about to what the hell was eating him, because he looked like someone just killed his puppy then trampled on the body, but I decided to save it, Bella was calling.

"Hey Bells what's up?" I ask and Edward sits up abruptly almost pushing me off the small bed.

I eye him evilly and return to my conversation.

"Hey Alice I know that this is last minute, but Jasper has had a death in the family so we had to fly back to forks to be with his family." Bella said all in one breathe.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay? Was it someone he was close to? Wait, you guys are already there? Should I come along?" I asked nervously.

"No! No, Alice sorry, we are fine but it's probably best if you just stay put, Jasper is not at his best right now and I don't think he would want you to see him like this, but I will call you later and let you know how we are doing I got to go now Alice bye!" Bella said quickly.

"But Bella wait I-" I began but the dial tone sounded.

"Okay… what the heck was that?" I asked myself out loud.

"Why? What happened? Are they okay?" Edward said.

"Yeah I think so, but there has been a death in Jaspers family so they had to fly back to forks to be with his family." I said.

"How convenient, and who was it that died then?" Edward asked sounding increasingly angry.

"She didn't say, but she did say that Jasper was in pretty bad shape, good thing they are together or I don't know how Jasper would be able to handle this alone." I said sitting up.

"Oh yes, so glad that they have each other in this time of need!" Edward said bitterly.

"Edward! What the hell is your problem? You make it sound like they are lying to us! Jasper is my boyfriend and Bella is my best friend, if you have a problem Edward just say it because I don't like the sound of your insinuations!" I said angrily.

"I saw them Alice, I saw them together." Edward said softly.

"Edward what do you mean 'together'? Oh no you can't mean… oh no I really don't think so… what in the world would make you think you saw something like that?" I ask close to laughter, for that is all this could possibly be; a joke.

"I know what I saw Ali!" Edward growled as he continued pacing the room.

"I don't know Edward; we should wait and let them explain before we jump to conclusions." I say trying to calm him down, he truly seemed to believe that he saw something.

"You weren't there or you wouldn't be saying that, listen I saw them

holding each other in bed, I saw Jasper kiss her and tell her he loved her. Now they call us and tell us they had to leave town last minute because Jasper had a death in the family? I don't buy it! Jasper doesn't even like his family!" Edward said practically yelling.

"What do you mean he doesn't like his family? He never mentioned anything like that to me." I said starting to feel a little betrayed.

"See? How do we know they aren't just off on having a little honeymoon or something?" Edward said seriously.

With that I burst into laughter.

"Oh Edward this is too much! Really! Why would they; after spending almost their entire lives together, decide that now is the time for them to run off and have an affair, and c'mon Edward! Did you really say they were off on their honeymoon? Oh my Jesus, I can't believe I let myself indulge in that for even a minute." I said patting Edward on the back.

I still felt a little out of the loop with Jasper not telling me things, but I had to trust that Jasper would tell me these things in his own time.

Edward cracked a smile.

"I guess it is pretty ridiculous to think that they were having some sort of fling huh?" Edward said laughing.

"Really ridiculous! But I wonder why they were being so evasive when I called?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Ali; I'm sure there is a reason. And maybe Jasper is having a hard time dealing with this death; you never know how people react to things." Edward said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah you're right, c'mon bro-bro lets go have lunch with Emmett before his flight." I said and we both got to our feet and left.


	20. Sober

Jasper POV

The sky should be shining brightly.

As I sat in my car the rain beats down so hard I couldn't see a thing in front of me.

Lucky I'm not driving.

I would crash.

Doesn't sound to bad right now.

Sad day like this should be reserved for those who truly deserved mourning.

Bella was sitting quietly in the passenger seat.

Her presence known but not pressuring me to talk.

I was parked in front of the house I never wanted to see again.

Everyone one was inside, comforting my stepmother, no one noticed that the moody kid was gone.

"Poor thing, to loose his father and do you know if they ever got a hold of his real mother?" A woman had said as he passed through the house.

"His real mother? That despicable woman didn't even care about her son, you think she cares about her ex-husband?" Another woman answered.

That was it; I could no longer bear to be surrounded by so many people.

People who just didn't know.

They could never know the kind of life I had.

Ah, but they saw what they wanted.

A moody rebellious teenager upset that his father remarried or some crap like that.

To tell the truth I really did not have a problem with Elaine.

It was not her fault my father was a psychotic asshole.

He hit her on occasion too.

She wasn't there when I had received the worst of my scars so she could not have known, and by the time they were married, I was on my way out.

Bella and me had already secured a small studio for us.

Occasionally when I would visit out of obligation (I made the bastard supply me with a small income until I turned eighteen) Elaine and I would talk a bit, and I would see the telltale signs of abuse, a bruised forearm, a bandaged wrist or ankle, busted lips. Worst case scenario she would have a black eye so swollen she couldn't open that eye.

Was I then at fault myself for not assisting her when it was clear to me that she was being hurt?

No, I told myself over and over.

She was a grown woman, not a child as I was.

If she was being hurt, she should have taken the initiative to leave.

Like my real mother?

Maybe she loved him, I told myself.

Maybe.

Well, she was free of him now, as we all are.

A few hours after the funeral Elaine pulled me aside for a moment.

Bella stepped aside to give us a moment alone.

"Jasper I wanted you to know that your father's will was read two days ago, and well he left everything he had to you Jasper, this house, his cars, all his money, everything he had to his name is yours." Elaine said with a small smile. No trace of resentment on her face.

"Elaine, you never treated me wrong, and you are the closest thing I have ever known to a mother, you dealt with all his crap, you should have his things. You deserve it." I said trying to keep any harshness from my voice; this woman was not to blame for anything.

Elaine surprised me by taking my hand warmly

"Jasper, it may be hard to believe but I did love your father. He was the only man I ever loved no matter how ridiculous that sounds. But no matter how much I loved him I know the pain he caused. I know that he treated you despicably and for that I hope you can forgive me in loving him.

I asked myself that so many times you know.

How can I love a man who hurt his child so badly?

Who hurts me too?

The only answer I know is that I am a hopeless fool and I suppose that is what love does to you, it makes you're brain turn to mush sometimes.

Maybe someday you will love someone and know that feeling, so I insist that you keep what you're father left you." Elaine said meaningfully.

"And you have no idea what it means to me for you to call me anything resembling mother, and Jasper? I love you, as any mother loves her child."

"Elaine we will have to talk about this later, I don't think that it's fair for me to have everything.

But thanks for what you said and I love you too." I said hugging her as she began to cry. It was true too.

I do love her.

She was never anything but kind to me.

As I sat in the car reviewing the conversation with Elaine I couldn't help but think of him.

I had always taken for granted that someday I would be able to face my father like a man.

I was always so sure I would get my chance to show him just what I could be and have become, and he would regret all the abuse he inflicted upon me, he would hate himself for what he had done to me.

It seemed like a sick joke.

Now that I am free of him, the bastard goes and dies!

What kind of justice was this?

All that I endured over the years from his hand, all the pain I dealt with; and he simply falls dead, suffer-free?

It just does not make sense.

The people who hardly know me and attempt to comfort me earn only my disgust.

'Your father was a good man' or 'I am sorry for your loss, I really liked your father, he was a decent guy'.

A descent guy my ass.

Surely they saw the patterns over the years?

I mean how accident-prone can one kid be?

Some people just refused to see the truth even when it smacked them right in the face.

Bella was the only one who ever saw past the façade.

She was the only one who ever gave a crap enough to ask questions.

She never saw me as the daft imbecile that everyone else saw.

She sees me.

For that I am thankful.

I suppose I should thank the bastard for that huh?

If he didn't beat me to a pulp almost everyday of my life I may have never had the connection I do with Bella.

She knows my pain.

She has felt it too.

Maybe for that I should mourn him.

He was after all my father, and there were some good times weren't there?

When I was five didn't he teach me to fish?

Didn't he let me jump in the fountain fully dressed? And didn't he jump in with me?

He raised me.

No matter how twisted the upbringing was, he stuck around.

That's more than I can say for my mother.

Elaine loved him and he loved her too, that should count for something right?

He left me all his shit right? Maybe he did love me too.

Or maybe he just felt guilty.

It's just so hard sometimes.

Figuring out this crap.

I turned to Bella and she cupped my face with her hands forcing me to look her in the eyes.

My reserve broke in an instant.

I crumbled and cried.

Tears from deep within, tears I swore I would never cry.

Choked sobs escaped my lips as Bella gathered me in her arms like a child.

My stomach became sore and soon my breathing was erratic from hiccups.

I am a grown young man crying and I don't care.

Bella would never judge me.

She is broken just like me.


	21. Gravity

**Hello everyone, I just want to thank everyone who has been patient in waiting for me to update. Okay, the song for this chapter is "Gravity" By Sara Bareilles. The song just seemed to fit the mood. There is a link on my page for this song if you want to listen to it. Okay enjoy and please review!**

**Alice POV**

It's been two days and not a word from Jasper.

The only sign of life from their side was a vague text message I received yesterday from Bella.

'Ali, we're ok, don't worry we should be home in a day or two we will explain then. Thanks for understanding.'

Not too informative.

It is beginning to get to me, I am worried about Jasper.

Please call Jasper!

As if on cue, my phone rings.

Jasper.

"Hello? Jasper! Are you okay? When will you be back? I .." I am cut off by Jasper.

"Sorry Alice, I am okay and I will be home later on tonight. I am just so sorry I left and didn't tell you or keep you posted. It was really horrible of me." Jasper said

"Oh Jasper you don't have to explain I was just so worried about you, I am just glad your okay. But Jasper, Bella never mentioned who it was that passed away, I was just wondering if it was someone you were close to." I said

"Uh, well it was my dad who died and we weren't too close but I had to be here for my stepmother, make sure she was okay." Jasper said lightly like this was no big deal.

"Are _you _okay Jasper? Even if you weren't close, that was still your dad. It must be hard." I said cautiously.

"I am okay now Alice, I just didn't want you to see me how I was when I found out, if you would have seen me yesterday, you would not have recognized me. I have not been myself these past few days. But I am back Ali, and I am so sorry for how I behaved." Jasper said sounding truly sorry.

"It's really okay Jasper, I am just glad I finally got to talk to you, and I can't wait for you to be back here with all of us who love you Jasper." I said trying to sooth him.

"Okay Ali, I will see you when I get back and maybe for spring break in a few weeks we can go somewhere to get away from all this crap." Jasper said

"Sounds wonderful, I love you Jasper Whitlock and I will miss you ever minute till your back with me." I said and we hung up.

I felt like crying.

It hurt so much being away from him.

It hurt even more knowing that he was in pain and I hadn't been there to help alleviate it.

I would never had guessed that it was his father that died.

Maybe this is his way of dealing with death, making it seem distant.

"What's wrong Alice? You okay?" Edward asked walking into the dorm.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked and turned away from him to wipe the tears I hadn't even realized I shed.

"Maybe you should like your door then." He said sitting on the side of my bed.

"Hey c'mon Ali, what's wrong? You can tell me you know." Edward said.

"Ugh. I really am not in the mood to have a twin heart to heart Edward." I said lying down and trying to push him off the bed with my feet.

"Man, what's your problem? I was just trying to help; you don't have to bite my head off sister dear." Edward said sliding to the floor.

We both sat quite for a few minutes.

"It's Jasper. I've been worried about him then he calls and tell's me that it was his father who passed away then he acts like it's no big deal." I said and Edward turned his head towards me.

"Yeah I thought it would be something like that, Bella told me a few days ago about his dad." Edward said looking down at his hands.

"What?! You knew and didn't tell me?" I said mildly hurt.

"Ali, it's not for me to tell you. When Jasper was ready I knew he would tell you." Edward said as if it was no big thing.

"I don't think that it's fair that Bella can tell you stuff but not me, I mean shouldn't his girlfriend know this stuff first?" I asked feeling sullen.

"Hey now, he told you some didn't he? Besides, I already knew little bits about his problems, he is my roommate after all, we do have our fruity moments where we share our feelings and crap. Not often mind you, but we do talk about things." Edward said giving me a small smile.

"Oh? And was that supposed to make me feel better huh? Knowing that my boyfriend would rather share with his stupid roommate before me? Ugh! This is soo not fair." I said.

"Hey, there is no need for name calling! Alice you need to stop being such a spoiled little brat you that? Here you are pouting like a little baby, when Jasper just lost his dad. You need to sort out your priorities." Edward said getting to his feet.

"Did it ever occur to you that Jasper might be leaving certain things out for a reason? Like maybe he is just a little conflicted with things at the moment? Miss I-am-the-girlfriend-I-should-know-it-all. C'mon Ali, grow up and think of someone but yourself for a minute, stop acting like everyone has time to sit and conspire against you." Edward said and made his way to leave.

His words hurt because I realized how true they were.

I wasn't really thinking of Jasper, I was thinking about myself.

"Wait, Edward I am sorry! Please don't leave, I'm such a brat I know but don't leave me alone. I'm sorry." I said beginning to feel tears come to my eyes.

"It's not me you need to apologize to, but I think you won't need to apologize as long as you behave yourself when he gets back. Don't bug him so much." Edward said turning back to me he sees that I am crying.

"Hey Alice, come on now don't cry! What did we just talk about? You not behaving like a child remember?" Edward says as he comes and gives me a hug.

"I know it's just that I feel so bad!" I said and fresh tears broke free as Edward held me.

"It's alright Ali, you're a damn brat but I love you and your heart is usually in the right place." Edward said patting my head.

"You're such a good brother." I say hugging him tightly.

"Yeah I know and such a pain in the ass." Edward said and smiled.

"Oh shut it or I'll have to give Emmett a call." I say laughing through my tears.

"Yeah whatever, let's go get some dinner you brat, I am hungry and you are getting your boogers on my shirt." Edward said letting go of me.

"It's not boogers you ass it's just my tears." I say defiantly.

"Yeah, uh huh is that what we are calling it now?" Edward says as he ducks out the door to avoid me smacking him.

What the hell would I do without his dumb ass?

_**Okay, I hoped you liked it, please let me know if you guys have any suggestions, the story seems to be slumping a bit to me so pretty please review and let me knowhow you feel about the progress. Thanks reviews really do help me out a lot.**_


	22. Winding road

_**Hello everyone, Okay everyone if you could just bear with me this chap, it's not the best I've written, but here goes. It is a bit filler-y.**_

**Jasper POV**

It felt good to be home.

Home.

Who would have ever thought home would be a crowded dorm in college?

Not me, but home is where the heart is right?

Sure.

I have been standing outside of Alice and Bella's dorm for about a half an hour now.

Just like old times huh?

I am just so scared she is going to hate me, she going to ask things I don't really want to answer, she is going to… well I don't really know what to expect but my stomach is in knots.

Bella is hanging out at my dorm with Edward so I can talk to Alice. She doesn't know we are back yet.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I am about to knock but I decide to just go ahead in like always.

Alice is asleep curled into a little ball on her bed.

She is the most magnificent creature I have ever seen. How in the world does she love me?

I reach out and brush the hair from her small face and she wakes up.

"Jasper!" She says leaping into my arms. You would think I just got home from war or something.

"Hey Alice, I have missed you more than you know." I said hugging her tightly inhaling the intoxicating scent of her skin.

This feels so right.

Her in my arms, I could stay this way forever.

"Jasper I missed you so much! Are you okay? Do you need to talk? We can talk or we don't have to if you don't want to. Whatever you want to do is fine with me I am just so happy your back here with me." Alice said snuggling her head into my neck.

"It's good to be home Alice, and you have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I bet I do, I feel the same way." Alice said.

I just smiled. I will always want her more.

**Edward POV**

"Do you think they are done talking yet?" Bella asked wiggling impatiently against me.

We had been snuggling for the about an hour now since she got back.

I didn't want her to ever move.

"No Bella, give them some time to themselves. You don't know how big of a pain Alice has been these past few days with you guys gone." I said holding her tightly against me.

She pulled away a little.

"Edward I am really sorry we had to leave like that, but I hope you understand that was the only way I saw we had. I know now that I could have involved you and Alice, but I didn't think of that then. My first instinct was to get Jasper away. Sorry for not trusting you guys enough to help." Bella said looking really ashamed of herself.

"Hey c'mon, don't feel bad, I completely understand." I said trying to reassure her.

"You know what? I am so happy to be home with you. I was so afraid when we were in Forks that something would go horribly wrong, my stomach was all tense and achy. It was so stressful being back there." Bella said laying her head back on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head.

"So did Jasper talk things over with his step mom about the will?" I asked.

"Yeah, she agreed to keep the house, but not his cars. She has her own car so she is going to sell the cars and give the money to Jasper. She really didn't want anything, I guess she has money of her own, I don't know. The only thing she asked Jasper if she could have were his personal effects, like his clothes and pictures. Oh and his wedding band, she asked Jasper if it was okay for her to keep it. All the money and junk went to Jasper; everything. His dad was a fairly wealthy man so Jasper is pretty much set for life." Bella said glumly.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Jazz never has to worry about money again sounds to me like he got the best of the old man in the end." I said

"No, I don't think Jasper sees it like that, he thinks that even now in death that his father is trying to control him, using his money to remind Jasper of him. Jasper is just so mixed up right now." Bella said sadly

"Things will get better for him in time Bella, don't you worry about that. Jasper is strong, I can't imagine going through the things he has and still being able to smile at the end of the day like him." I said

"Yeah, he is something else, but so are you Edward. I am lucky to be surrounded by such amazing people like you and Alice, and Jasper." Bella smiled.

"Speaking of the little devil pixy, we should probably head over there before she decides to claw my face off for keeping you from her." I said getting to my feet and pulling Bella up with me.

"Right you are captain!" Bella said and we headed towards the girls dorm.

**Alice POV**

"Okay Alice, you know how I told you when I got back we would go somewhere for spring break, away from everything?" Jasper asked me excitedly.

I simply nod.

"Well, my dad left me some money when he died so I decided what better way to spend it then to go on a little vacation?" Jasper said his face looking up expectantly at me as he said it.

Whoa.

I don't want to rain on his parade here, but it is kind of soon for a vacation, especially with his dad's money.

But I do want him to be happy and if this is going to make him happy, I am not going to argue.

I put on my best excited face.

"So where we going then Jazzy?" I ask.

His whole face lights up as I say it.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to go somewhere that would not be completely infested by spring breakers but still near the ocean, so I thought maybe we could take a trip to um, well don't look at me like I am crazy when I say this okay?" Jasper said pausing waiting for me to agree.

I nodded.

"Okay well, I thought we could take a trip to Fiji. Natadola beach in Fiji actually it is one of the most beautiful beaches in the world I have read, and well I have always wanted to go there since i don't know..." Jasper said trailing off looking a little nervous.

"Oh my gosh Jasper!" I said jumping up to hug him.

"You had me at Fiji! No way this is real, you are really taking me to Fiji?" I said excitedly. I have never been anywhere outside the States.

"You really want to go? You don't think I am crazy?" Jasper said incredulously.

"Yes! Jasper I feel like crying right now I am so happy! This is going to be so much fun!" I said jumping up and down like a kid.

"What's going to be fun? I want to join in the jumping!" Edward said walking as he entered the dorm Bella in tow.

"Yeah I feel so left out." Bella said making a sad face.

"Bella! I missed you so much, Ah! I can't stop jumping!" I said bouncing into Bella's arms.

"Guess what? Oh you'll never guess, never never! But try!" I said too excited for coherent sentences.

"Um, did Jasper just propose?" Bella said looking from me to the lopsided grin on Jaspers face.

"No! Told you you'd never guess!" I said bouncing back to Jasper.

"You got me Ali, what is it?" Bella said eyeing us suspiciously.

"Jasper is taking us all to Fiji for spring break! Fiji!" I said screaming Fiji for effect.

"Yeah Ali, I heard Fiji the first time you screamed it." Edward said.

"Really Jazz? We are going to Fiji?" Bella said softly with disbelief.

Jasper moved across the small dorm to Bella, and hugged her tightly.

"Really Bells." Jasper whispered.

**Bella POV**

This must be a dream.

Did they really just say we are going to Fiji?

Jasper and I had dreamt of Fiji our whole lives.

Just a random place we had set our sights on as children and vowed that we would one day visit no matter what.

This was like our equivalent of Disney World.

No effin way.

I looked to Edward and he looked just as stunned.

"Wow, so when do we leave Jasper?" Edward said cheerfully.

Jasper looked around nervously, he did not like having all of our eyes on him.

"Well uh, I was thinking Friday when our last class is over, hopefully that is okay with everyone because I kinda already booked it." Jasper said looking slightly embarrassed now.

"Oh I think its fine Jazz, that leaves all week to pack and shop and stuff!" Alice said grabbing his hand excitedly, effortlessly comforting his nerves simultaneously.

I felt a slight pang of jealousy as I had not been the one to comfort him.

But I let the feeling pass quickly, for it did not matter that I had not been the one to pat him on the back, as long as someone else loved him enough to do it unconsciously.

"Fiji! Edward can you believe it?" Alice screamed.

"Your screaming is really starting to get on my nerves Ali." Edward said smiling at her indulgently.

This is going to be fun, I thought to myself as Alice chattered endlessly about what she was going to bring and what she had to shop for.

_**Okay so you know the drill, reviews make my world go round.**_


	23. Hide And Seek

**_Author Note: Okay so this is the chapter I named the entire story after I recommend you listen to the song if you haven't done so already. "Hide and Seek" By: Imogen Heap (there is a link on my profile page if you want to hear it). I really hope you guys enjoy it and yeah I know it's all a little mushy, but hey, it happens. _**

**Bella POV**

Fiji is the paradise I knew it would be.

We've been here for almost a week now and it feels like we just got here!

Our day at the beach was the most fun I've had in a while.

This trip is a dream come true and more, I could die this second, and I would be content.

The four of us watched in silence as the sun began to set.

I was in awe.

Yeah I know how cliché that sounds, but really if you ever take a moment to truly admire the sunset with a sexy beast beside you, you'd understand.

All the tribulations of the previous month were forgotten.

This was nothing like the cold and soggy beach in Forks.

Here the sand felt like powder warm against and the water just was perfect.

As the sun went down the sand cooled pleasantly under my skin.

Jasper and Alice got up, and said they were going for a walk and then probably back up to their room.

Yes, their room. Edward threw a fit when I first suggested it, but then I think he realized that it meant he and I would get a room all to ourselves and he promptly gave up the fight.

It was a bit nerve wracking the first night, but it was comforting to fall asleep in Edwards' arms every night, I almost dreaded going back to reality.

We waved bye to Jasper and Alice and took a stroll ourselves.

Edward held my hand as I dipped my toes in the water.

This just felt right, being here with him.

I am so happy I feel like the warm sun was shining upon my face even in the dark.

**Edward POV**

My breath caught in my throat.

She was stunning.

Lying against the cool sand her fair skin is luminous in the moonlight.

Her dark hair fanned around her head, silken tendrils falling onto her face.

She is a goddess, I thought to myself.

I lowered myself beside her and take her hand.

She clutches mine back in acknowledgement.

I could lay here for the rest of my life.

"You know I just thought of something, we belong together don't we?" Bella asked turning on her side cupping her hand beneath her chin.

"Forever of course!" I said thinking she was joking with me.

"No really, forever." Bella said her voice serious.

"Really forever." I say seriously.

I mean it deep down into my bones.

I cannot go without this girl, she has engulfed my soul in its entirety, and there is no going back from here.

"Let's take a swim?" Bella asked softly.

I could only nod.

Moonlight bathed us as we shed our clothing tentatively.

I slowly submerged myself in the cool water, stepping out further and further gentle waves lapping at my body.

Bella was behind me, I didn't turn to look at her as arms wrapped around my body, I clasped her hands closer to me, against my chest.

I am sure she can feel my heart pounding through my chest.

Both of us marvel at the beauty of the moon reflected on the ocean.

It's okay, I think to myself.

But it's no Bella.

"Do you get the feeling that this moment is like predestined? Like we were living our lives going on our paths, and one day we are together and it's like we hit a metaphorical checkpoint? Kinda like a video game, you go along collecting coins and killing bad guys until you get to that final reward, a castle with a princess waiting? Except you are the prize. You are my princess or prince if you prefer." Bella explained as I pulled her back to shore with me.

"Even though most of what you just said was babble, I get what you're saying and I prefer prince if you don't mind. You are my prize, you are all I could ever want for." I said turning her to face me then kissing her lightly lips hardly touching.

I let the waves push us the rest of the way and soon we are lying upon the sand, water lulling us gently.

Even though I am lacking clothing, I can't feel exposed. Lying beside Bella I simply feel sheltered.

"I love you Edward." Bella says and her eyes silently give consent as I move my body over hers.

We meet.

A chill runs over both of our bodies.

"I love you more, your mine Bella." I say and we are one.

She is mine forever.

**Bella POV**

We are one.

We fit together perfectly, as I knew we would.

He is mine.

_**Okay to my slower readers, yes they did just do "it". Lol, sorry I lack the ability to get into the details of their experience, it just would not sound appealing coming from me, I promise. But you feel free to imagine all the pillow biting you want! **_

_**Lol, okay please review as I grow weary of no love!**_

**_Muah!_**


	24. Samson

**Author note: **** Hello everyone, This Chapter's song is 'Samson' By: Regina Specktor,I really hope you listen to it if you haven't heard it because it is sort of my inspiration for this chapter and it to me sums up the relationship between Jasper and Alice. Okay I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Alice POV**

I step into the room hoping to sneak up on Jasper, but I didn't realize he was still changing his clothes.

I stand there in the doorway gazing at his beautiful half naked body, when he turned and caught me being a perv.

He grins broadly at me and I smile sheepishly in return as he closes the distance between us in a few short strides.

He takes my hands in his and we simply stood there staring at each other.

My eyes wander down his chest and I am shocked to see an array of scars cross-hatched across his skin.

Some of the scars were small and inoffensive.

But others were large and jagged, one, probably the largest of them cut across his entire torso from his chest near his collarbone down his abdomen ending just past his navel.

The scar tissue was thick and uneven curving and knotted in some parts; I could make out the lines on either side of it, which must have been where they stitched him closed.

I had always wondered about the scars on his face and neck, and some that I could see on his arms and hands, but I didn't want to ask.

I had no idea they extended throughout his entire body, I was almost afraid to see his back, for surly there were more scars there.

What could have caused such scars!

The horror in my face must have been evident, because his smile faded and he released my hands and backed away from me a step.

I was too stunned for a moment to speak.

I eyed the small marks on his arms and gasped.

They were burn marks!

There were dozens of them.

A few were bad enough to reveal the cruel tool used on him, thin coils shaped into perfect circles leaving no doubt in my mind that someone had burned him with an old fashioned car cigarette lighter.

I felt disgusted that someone could do this to another human being.

No wonder he always wore long sleeved shirts, he didn't want people gawking at him like I was now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

His face grew hard and his eyes glazed.

Before I knew what was happening I began to cry and I tried to take Jasper in my arms. He shoved me away from him roughly.

"No, don't feel sorry for me Alice, not you. I don't need pity, especially not yours." He said coldly through his teeth.

His jaw was locked tightly in anger; his fists clenched balling at his sides.

He mistook my words and emotions, my stupid crocodile tears.

I didn't say sorry because I pitied him, I said sorry for staring at his scars like he was entertaining.

I wasn't crying because he was pitiful, I was crying because it disturbed me that there could be such violence and hate in the world and I did not even know the half of it.

I cried because I wished that I could share his pain.

I wished I could take it all away from him, the scars and the memories.

I wished it could be me.

I wish my arms could smother away all the darkness that had crept into his eyes.

I threw myself into him, forcing my body close to his.

This time he didn't push me away.

I cried because even with all these scars covering his body, he was still beautiful, still perfect to me.

"Jasper, I don't pity you, I- well I l-love you Jasper. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life, I love you s-so m-much it hurts." I said barley able to get the words out because the crying had thrown me into a fit of hiccups.

"You say you don't pity me yet you can't stop crying!" He said angrily.

"Jasper, how did you get these? Who did this to you?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He smirked darkly.

"You don't want to know, and you don't have to pretend concern for my sake Alice, no one ever wants to hear things like this." Jasper said bitterly.

"Please, I do care and I want to know!" I stammered.

"And what is it that you want to know Alice?" Ha said in a voice that was not at all the soothing voice she was used to.

"Should I tell you then how my father beat me nearly every day since I was five? Should I share with you how he, in a drunken rage threw me out of an upstairs window, breaking a few ribs and nearly gutting me alive?

Would you even begin to be able to comprehend the pain that I have endured?

Pushed down flights of stairs, hit with every kind of object you could think of!

Can you even imagine how it feels for your own mother to hate you so much that she would leave you to be tortured and not give it a second thought?

How can you?

You have grown up with everything you could possibly want and ask for; you could never know suffering like I have!" Jasper screamed all of this in rage; his breathing was heavy and uneven.

His face was red and angry, but I couldn't bring myself to fear him.

"And even though he is dead, dead and gone he still manages to ruin a night that could have been perfect." Jasper whispered.

So that's why he never wanted to talk about his father. That is what Bella and Edward were trying to tell me when he didn't want to talk to me about his father's death. He didn't want to have had to explain this.

The reason he moved out with Bella in high school wasn't just for Bella's benefit, his father is the one who gave him every single one of his scars.

Panic suddenly flooded me.

He would not understand.

I have to make him see what I feel for him.

I don't see a flawed creature.

I see an Angel.

My Angel.

"Jasper, I know I could never know what you have endured, I could never take that pain away from you, but maybe I could help dull it.

I love you Jasper!

Don't you believe me?

I said I love you!

No matter what!" I screamed back at him, my tears were beyond my control now.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eye.

His eyes seemed to soften and he seemed to come back to himself.

"Alice, I am sorry for talking to you that way.

It was wrong of me.

It's just that I am no good at any of this.

I don't know how to let you be close without freaking out.

I wish was whole for you.

But I am not, and I am truly sorry for behaving as I have." He croaked and turned away just before his tears began to fall.

"Jasper" I said simply. My heart felt like it was breaking in half seeing him cry.

He turned eyes red and teary to look at me.

"Jasper, do you love me?" I asked in a small voice.

His arms snaked around my body drawing me closer to him.

I clung desperately to him.

"Alice, I am a monster, a beast, a pathetic excuse for a human being. I am unworthy of your love and yes! I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, and I mean that from the very bottom of my heart." He said as tears streamed down both our faces.

I leaned my forehead against his.

My need to feel closer to him burned inside me.

I felt if I didn't touch him, if he didn't touch me, I would die.

We kissed with abandon; I could taste our salty tears in the kiss his and mine mingled together making us one in a way.

A sudden savage feeling overtook me as my hands gripped Jasper's hair roughly in my hands.

I tore at his remaining clothing, as he stood helpless as if in a trance.

He seemed to finally break out of his reverie just as I began to pull at his boxers.

He grasped my hands tightly in his bringing them up to his face he gently caressed them across his cheek closing his eyes, feeling the smoothness against his skin.

His sighed deeply and opened his eyes again to stare down at me, my hands still at his face.

I knew that sigh.

He was going to try and dissuade me.

I pulled my hands from his grasp and slipped out of my dress in one swift motion.

He eyed me up and down and let out a breath I hadn't realized he was holding.

"Jesus." Was all he could say?

Any other time I would have laughed, but tonight I meant business.

I pressed my body against his and tried to kiss him, but he caught my face in his hands.

"Ali, please I can't take this!" he whispered looking pained.

I shook my head.

Shook my head like a stubborn child.

There would be no stopping me tonight.

I know what I want and he is right in front of me.

"Jasper, please! We want each other, what is wrong with that?" I asked him softly.

He shook his head and kissed me lightly.

"Alice, I don't want you to make this decision right now when all that crap just went down with me flipping out and all, then later on regret it." Jasper said looking me in the eye.

"Jasper, will you just stop being a gentleman long enough for me to take advantage of you?" I said smiling up at him.

He chuckled lightly.

"You know normally it would be the girl worried about me taking advantage, not the other way around!" Jasper said jokingly, but then he smiled and pressed his lips to mine with much more gusto than before.

He paused and looked me straight in the eye.

His stare was penetrating; he seemed to be able to see right through me.

"Alice are you absolutely sure about this? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because of all that has happened. That's not how I am, I don't expect anything okay? We can just curl up and go to bed if you want." He said looking as if he expected me to just yawn and say goodnight.

"Jasper, I want you and I want you flaws, tears, scars and all, I hope you want me too." I said.

I smile at him and then walk over to the bed and sit on the edge feeling very vulnerable as I beckon him forward.

He could refuse.

He could leave me sitting here.

His eyes were smoldering, burning my skin with just a look.

He obeyed and approached me covering the distance in two steps, his body over mine heat emanating from both of us as he settled comfortably atop me.

He could have refused, but he didn't.

We love each other.

Past the point of no return.

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter, dramatic I know. Again I hope you will understand my lack of detail in the uh, love scene? But again I would only serve to butcher there love! Lol. Okay well, please review!!!**_

_**PS. Please let me know if you think I should end it here or continue, because this was the original ending I intended, and I planned to write a sequel of some sort. But things change, so pretty please take a minute and let me know what you think I should do okay? I truly appreciate it!**_

_**Love Me!**_

**_(C'mon People it only takes a second, review!)_**


End file.
